People like us
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Dexter's thoughts on Hannah as they begin a relationship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Miami. The sun blazed down on Hannah Flora Nursery's.

"So Angel were you at Miami metro when the Wayne Randall spree happened?" Asked Dexter

"I was but only as a beat cop" Angel sighed "From what I gather Hannah seemed to be a young 15 year old girl picking the wrong guy to fall in love with"

Dexter vaguely remembered the story years ago, but had forgotten a lot of the details.

Angel and Dexter walked into the nursery. Angel began to blather on about quitting to police force and how Mike's murder had affected him.

Dexter was only vaguely listening he was still very much concerned with how Deb was taking his secret and how trapped he felt, being followed and kept in check by Deb at most times.

"Can I help you?" called a female voice

Dexter turned and saw who he presumed was Hannah Mckay, an attractive, slim, Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early thirty's.

"Miss Mckay?" questioned Batista

"That's right" Hannah replied

"Sargent Batista Miami metro homicide I'd like to talk to you about Wayne Randall"

"What a surprise" She eyed Dexter curiously but hostile "He's the detective what are you?"

"Uh, Lab geek"replied Dexter holding up his laminate ID.

"This just keeps getting better and better" sighed Hannah

"I'm sorry I'm a Sargent and this is Dexter Morgan, he's a forensic analyst"

"Fine well why don't you come inside" She said annoyed

Dexter and Angel followed Hannah into her greenhouse.

Dexter was interested in all of the plants and touched one of the leaves, Hannah warned him but it was too late, Dexter pulled his hand back as crimson blood oozed out of his finger tip.

He sucked the blood off his finger, while Hannah stared at him.

Batista began to ask her about her time with Wayne she seemed annoyed that all of this was happening and just wanted it to stay in the past.

She directed some of her anger at him but mellowed when Dexter dropped the swab. He couldn't explain it, he was on edge as is the usual when he goes a long time without a kill but this had the flavour of something different. There was something mysterious about Hannah Mckay.

The tension between them seemed to ratchet up when Batista returned to the car. Hannah actually smiled at him. Of course she was mocking him for dropping the swab. He came back to her with a fresh one and held her chin whilst getting the DNA Deb required. Their eyes met and she seemed apolagetic after her anger earlier.

Dexter left Hannah and returned to the main project of the day Ray Spelzer.

Ray Spelzer was in Jail for now and Deb was happy for the time being. Dexter at his work station looked over to the entrance and spotted Hannah. Her long blonde hair and slim, fit body caught the eye of most of the detectives still on this floor. Almost all of them were watching Deb's incredible interegation of Spelzer. The other's were off doing other cases while Deb continued to keep a watchful eye on Dexter.

Hannah who was talking so an older man in a suit whom Dexter presumed correctly to be her lawyer caught sight of him as she entered the Police Station.

They made small-talk before she got round to saying what she was here for.

Dexter told her what Wayne had said about her before he ran in front of that bus. He had liked Wayne, they had got along quite well for the couple of days he had known him.

Hannah seemed quite touched that Wayne's last words were about her. Dexter was very much interested in her feelings about Wayne. She knew that Wayne was a killer but still seemed fond of him and reminiscent about their road trip. A serial killing road trip. Sounds like fun.

Dexter asked the question which he wanted to know "Do you miss him?"

She told him about the sense of freedom and hope for the future which sent Dexter into deep thought for a minute. Dexter's only comparision was what he had felt for Lumen when they had become a couple and were killing together. He lied to Hannah and said he coudn't compare to what she had been feeling. However her blazing look seemed to know more than he told her.

She caught sight of her lawyer again and made her exit.

His next interaction showed him a side of Hannah which he had been unconsciously anticipating. Dexter, Hannah and Batista in the evidence room going over the story of Hannah and Wayne's road trip. Dexter had been concentrating on other things such as the mob boss that was after him, he had thought up a plan to get rid of Isaak for good but had yet to find time to do it in. However his impatience was misdirected. As he watched Hannah only just hold back tears as she relived the horrors of what Wayne had done, Dexter thought that this version of events seemed wildly inconsistent from the happy, freeing version which she had told him about the other day. His suspisions were confirmed when she looked nostalgic at the souvenirs from Wayne's victims.

Dexter tried pushing her for more information but she clammed up and stuck to her story. She asked if he would be there at the dig and Dexter finding the whole Wayne Randall murders more interesting now that he was faced with a woman that confused him promised he would.

Hannah had gone to the police station and got a ride to the dig site with one of the police officers who was more than happy to aid a beautiful woman. Here she sat in the rear seat fanning herself, Dexter was staring at a few drops of sweat that were trickling down her throat. Dexter stood there nothing to do while there wasn't a body. Dexter kept close watch on the stationary figure on the street outside of the dig site. Isaak.

Dexter was distracted by the arrival of Hannah who had chosen the oppertunity to get a drink when Batista was away. She actively saught to spend time with him. She told him about Wayne killing someone for the first time in front of her Dexter responded by telling his own tale about his first crime scene. Surprisingly this made her laugh and Dexter realised he was flirting with her. She flirted back making a reference to a date and sexual experience. He was still quite surprised about the sudden change in conversation. Thankfully before he had to deal with that the cadaver dogs found the bodies.

Dexter sprang into action using the evidence in front of him to piece together what had happened. Hannah was listening to him talk a little away from the group of police, detectives and forensics like himself. He saw the truth which made his monologue instantly die on his lips. He turned and stared at Hannah. She had done it, she had killed, the woman had been hers whilst Wayne had taken on the man. His first thought about it was how cheeky can you get, helping investigate a murder which you committed. It was either incredibly dangerous or ridiculously stupid.

He told Batista that the evidence was inconclusive and packed up his lab kit and walked to his car. Hannah soon followed.

She wanted to know what had made him stop, he was in full forensic mode but then he stopped.

So he told her, exactly what she had done, he knew it was true, her disbelieving face was slowly replaced with a look of calm then a cheeky smile emerged.

It was then Dexter realised her Immunity. She gave him a sultry look as she walked off evidently pleased to be one up on Dexter.

He watched he leave, a shocked expression on his face, She hadn't denied anything as he had expected her too. She hadn't told him she had done it but her surprised face when he had told her exactly how it had happened was proof enough for him that she killed that woman.

Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dexter had been stalking Hannah for days, she didn't often make any detours. To Dexter it seemed she was a bit of a recluse hardly ever deviating from her routine, going to the flower market regularly then going home to tend to her plants. He had done a little digging into her life after Wayne Randall, she had left juvie and got married a few years later. Until her husband died of a heart attack at forty. He did some digging and found that neither her husband or her husband's family had any history of heart disease. Suspicious.

The fact was that he wasn't sure how to get this proof, he had showed his hand to her, when he had accused her of murdering that woman with Wayne. He was sure about that, like Harry had said she may have changed since then, she was only fifteen at the time. What was he to do?

Dexter eventually decided to go and visit her with a peace offering. He had changed his blood report on the Wayne Randall killings to indicate that she had no role other than bystander.

Whilst doing this went directly against his promise to Debra he reasoned that since Hannah had immunity then there was no problem. Deb couldn't do anything about it and it was likely she would be frustrated by it.

Dexter pulled up outside Hannah's home and tried the door, locked. After walking round the outside he caught sight of her busying herself with the flower bed. Her skin shone with sweat, her approached her and when she failed to notice him he called after her.

"Great, your a stalker now" She mocked.

Dexter caught sight of the dead rabbit in her hands, momentarily he remembered some of the animals he had killed as a small child then when he went hunting.

"Who killed Peter Cottontail" Dexter made an attempt at humour

"They eat my plants so I kill them"

"You could capture them, then let them go"

"But then they'll keep coming back, its better this way" Hannah paused then continued avoiding Dexter's eyes "Now you've accused me of murder and animal cruelty anything else while your at it"

"About that, I wanted to give you the blood report from the dig site, Wayne Randall's victims when I got back to the lab and tested the blood I realised my mistake, I'm really sorry for accusing you"

Hannah looked surprised and she opened the report to confirm what he was saying.

She thanked him for apologising.

Dexter noticed she had some mud on her face. A lone blemish to an otherwise perfect face. He glanced at it which she noticed. "What?"

"You have a little.." Dexter found himself leaning in and rubbed the smudge of her face. His hand cupped her cheek for longer than was needed, he moved back, away from Hannah.

"Occupational hazard, I can get pretty dirty"

Even Dexter saw through this rather flirty remark. His mind went elsewhere for a moment.

"While I'm here I could use a plant" Dexter invented wildly to keep the conversation going.

"A plant" Hannah nearly laughed and was skeptical.

"Yeah for my apartment" He finished lamely. However she relented and beckoned him to follow her into the greenhouse.

They talked about each other and Dexter realised they were asking wether the other was seeing anybody. They began to talk about each other's marriages and losing your partner. Dexter also managed to find out that her mentor previously owned the nursery and had also died of a heart attack like her husband. She seemed fond of her mentor Beverly Grey and Dexter wasn't sure if she was just a good liar.

Dexter eventually picked a plant which Hannah gave him for free.

Dexter smiling inexplicably left Hannah at her nursery and returned to work. He had dug up Beverly Grey's will and found that almost everything was left to Hannah.

He supposed that a woman with no children or husband would conceivably give her possessions and property to the woman who she had though of like a daughter for the few years Hannah had been he apprentice. However this also gave Hannah motive for murder.

Dexter sat thinking at his office in the precinct, his plant from Hannah on his desk next to him. He had got some odd looks as he had walked into his office. He was shook out of his thoughts when he recognised a man walking out of his sister's office. Sal Price. He had written a best selling book about Wayne and Hannah's spree many years ago. Dexter had read the book after he had started to suspect Hannah of being a killer.

He caught up with Sal and managed to find out that he too suspected that Hannah was a killer. Unfortunately for Dexter the man had brought in a private forensic analyst and since Dexter had purposely botched the blood work it may cause some problems for him. Sal was working on a book solely about Hannah Mckay and when Dexter had played the role of superfan of Sal's work he managed to gain an exert from the book. It seemed that after juvie Hannah had move to a halfway house where she had accused her councillor of sexually abusing her. However nothing came of this and then a few weeks later the man died of a heart attack. This was obviously getting very suspicious, it seemed like she had been responsible for the murder of at least four people. The woman with Wayne, her councillor, her Mentor and her husband. He still didn't have enough proof for his code. It was only his suspicions he needed some evidence. Dexter decided to break into Sal's apartment and read some of his new book on Hannah. Upon looking throughout Sal's place he found notes and articles not only on Hannah but the Ice Truck Killer and the Bay Harbour butcher. God know what would happen if Sal figures out his connection to those killers. However upon looking at his research on Hannah he found out that she had poisoned her mentor. There was evidence of aconite in the coroners report.

Upon researching more about aconite at his own apartment later on he found that it was a deadly poison made from a plant. He would go to Hannah's tomorrow while she was out to look for it.

There was a knock at the door and upon looking through the gap in the curtains he saw that it was Hannah. She knew where he lived. This had rarely happened before, his victim knowing where Dexter lived. Inexplicably before he opened the door he checked his refection in the mirror. It was natural, he hadn't thought about doing it he just did it. Why was this woman affecting him so.

Hannah smiled when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here" asked Dexter

"You picked the wrong plant, I knew I could do better hopefully you won't kill it" said Hannah looking pleased with herself.

"What is it?" asked Dexter

"A spotted phelonpsis, the red on the petals remind you of anything"

"Blood spatter" said Dexter automatically

"Which reminded me of you" Hannah said fondly

"You came all the way out here just to bring me that?" Hannah only shrugged

"How did you find me?" asked Dexter genuely concerned

"Google" Hannah smirked

"Now who's a stalker" Dexter couldn't resist teasing her for her earlier remark.

She smiled at him.

He knew that he shouldn't let her into his apartment. She was a killer, he could be putting his family in danger. His lips however said something quite different.

"So do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure I'll help you find a place for it"

Dexter shut the door behind her. She moved into the middle of his apartment surveying every corner. She muttered something about plants needing to be near a window. Then she instinctivly looked at his bedroom and before he could stop her walked straight into it. This rattled Dexter.

"Er no thats the bedroom, no plants in here not enough light"

"You could open the shades" Said Hannah at the head of the bed looking back to him.

Dexter paused wondering how he managed to get himself into this situation. His next victim in his bedroom.

"I like the dark"

"So do I" Hannah gave him a seductive look as if she was checking him out. She walked over to the drawers opposite the bed and placed the plant next to the television.

"There now you can look at it when you get up and when you go to bed"

Dexter was completely thrown off by this comment, the way she said it was like a threat. Thankfully his phone rang and he excused himself and walked into the kitchen away from Hannah.

It was Deb with another Laguerta progress report. While he didn't want to leave Hannah, Deb wasn't in the mood to wait right now.

Dexter ended the call and sighed.

"Busy day?" Said Hannah leaning against the doorway of his bedroom looking so seductive Dexter felt odd feelings, he shook them off.

"Yeah, sorry you have to leave, I've gotta go into work"

"Oh, OK" Hannah looked displeased

Dexter picked up his keys from the kitchen work surface. He held open the door for Hannah and followed her out and locked his apartment behind him.

She had her pick up truck parked opposite his own car.

"So guess this is it" said Hannah brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for the plant, I like it"

"No problem" she smiled and got into her car.

She left Dexter in a momentary daze before he got in his car and drove to Deb's house.

Deb had found out about him and Lumen and while he did not expect her to be happy or supportive of his choices to help Lumen kill the men who had wronged her, he didn't expect disgust.

He honestly believed that he had made the right decision when it came to Lumen. His darkness had helped somebody. He had made the choice to save her at the start even though she knew his secret. He had loved her. He had been trying to make things right.

Deb growled at him to get out of her house. He obeyed and when back to his apartment for some rest.

The next morning he drove to Hannah's house and as he knew her schedule she would be at the flower market for the next hour or so.

He spotted the handyman who he had reasearched into and found that he had been working there when Beverly had been alive. Dexter managed to get some information out of him which confirmed that only Hannah had been in contact with Beverly so it was quite possible that she was the person who killed her. The handyman directed him over to some purple flowers. Aconite.

There it was the poison that killed Beverly had come from her garden. Dexter noticed that a small patch of ground had been dug up. She had harvested some of the aconite. Could she be after him.

"Dexter? what are you doing here?" Hannah's voice startled him, she wasn't meant to be back for at least half an hour.

"I was in the neighborhood" Dexter invented wildly.

"Well come inside" Hannah smiled and gestured to her house.

Hannah's home was nice, fairly neat and well structured like his own.

"Coffee" she said as she closed the door behind him.

"Sure" He hadn't meant to run into Hannah. Just to get his proof and go. While she was pouring the coffee he looked around her home much like she had done the other day.

"Here you go, careful its hot" she said handing the cup to him.

He blew on it and was about to take a sip when he remembered that her method of killing was poison. He put the cup down on the table. He didn't no what to do and made to leave.

She stopped him.

"I don't get you Dexter, I don't know what it is that you want"

"I don't want anything"

"You must want something you keep making excuses to see me"

"They aren't excuses" but she cut him off

"Honestly its getting a little creepy you keep coming by"

"Creepy?..You came to my place too"

"So why don't you save both of us the trouble and spit it out"

"I wanna take you out" Dexter answered truthfully. He surprised himself for the moment.

Luckily she didn't understand and assumed he meant on a date.

He latched on to this idea and was annoyed when she turned him down

"I don't date" Hannah said looking away

"Why?"

"I get too attached"

"Really you don't seem the type"

"Well maybe I'm not what people think I am"

"So who are you"

"Probably the same 15 year old girl that ran away with Wayne"

She had sat down so Dexter sat with her as she explained what she meant.

He understood her. Especially when she mentioned about her emptiness.

She had pinned he hopes on Wayne and he had let her down. He had made her promises which he couldn't keep.

"You know I'm not Wayne right, I'm not going to land you in jail" Said Dexter in a soothing voice.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to give into it if I know its not a good idea"

"Then why did you come to my apartment" Dexter had a faint smile he realised it was the only time in his life which he had asked someone out for a date. Strangely enough with Hannah He knew just what to say.

"You know why" Blushed Hannah  
"Go out with me" asked Dexter bluntly "Come on, you know I'll just keep stalking you" Dexter was grinning now. That probably wasn't the best line to use but it seemed to be working on Hannah.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing"

"Do the wrong thing" Dexter's last attempt at asking her out.

Hannah accepted finally.

"Ok but if I end up in prison.."

"Pick you up at eight" Dexter was out of there before she could change her mind.

He sat in the car for a moment realising what had happened.

He was actually looking forward to their 'Date'. He knew the perfect place.

Dexter pulled up at Hannah's house and knocked on the door. He had flashbacks to his prom. Picking up his date, how awkward it was. However his prom didn't end with him killing his date. He was pretty sure Harry wouldn't have liked that.

She answered the door and gave a radiant smile. She looked beautiful.

"You ready?"

"Sure" smiled Hannah. She went back into the house to pick up her keys then reappeared at the door.

"Lets go" She said looking excited

Dexter's smile faultered for a moment.

"You OK"

"Yeah fine" Dexter lied he gave her a hopefully reassuring smile and started walking towards the car.

He opened the door for her, Harry had taught him manners.

"Ever the gentlemen" She smirked and Dexter felt a real smile slide onto his face. He closed the car door and got in the driver's side.

Santa's Holiday Adventure was about half an hour away. During the journey she kept asking him where they were going but he was tight lipped and refused to ruin the surprise. After making small talk for while they eventually pulled up outside their destination.

She had a childlike smile on her face when she realised where they were. Dexter however found it difficult to fake smiling at this moment.

"I thought this place was closed for the season?"

"It is" said Dexter turning to look at her.

She seemed confused "So how are we going to get in?"

"How do you feel about a little breaking and entering" she laughed in response and unbuckled her seatbelt. He couldn't help but smile in response, he laughter was infectious.

Dexter realised that he hadn't trapped anybody in quite this fashion before.

They walked to the main tent, where Dexter had prepared two surprises for Hannah.

They walked in silence, Hannah was preoccupied by looking around at the place where she had wanted to visit for fifteen years. As she had told him earlier she had always wanted to see the snow.

He would make that happen for her before she died.

She took his hand in his and to his surprise he felt guilty. She believed she was on a date and actually he was going to kill her. Instead of food and wine in the picnic basket he had sheets of plastic and knives.

He had almost never experienced doubt when it came to killing. When she held his hand he felt different.

They reached the tent and they opened it together.

"What is this place"Hannah asked curiously.

"Shh..wait" Dexter grinning pressed the button by the door and watched her expression.

She looked happy and he felt...happy. Her look of wonder made him feel different feelings.

"The snow" She gasps in amazement.

"I thought maybe if you saw it you could finally get some peace"

There it was, he had done this for her, this was possibly the most extravagent of his kill rooms. He had only been merciful for a few of his victims. Brian, his brother. Lila, his lover. Trinity, his nemisis. These had been major influences on his life, what was it about Hannah that made him help her before she died.

"Thank you...thank you" Hannah whispered turning around smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

She turned away gazing at the snow, her brilliant smile on her face. Now is as good a time as any.

He moved up to her and injected her with M99.

She went out like a light. She was light enough to pick up so he lifted her in his arms and walked over to the center table. He laid her on the table and looked at her. She looked beautiful, almost like she was sleeping. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He went back over to the exit and retrieved his picnic basket. The kill room needed to be set up so he went to work. He stripped her naked. He gets dressed in his kill attire and apron.

Beautiful Hannah strapped down to the table her perfect white skin blending in with the artificial snow. She stirs opens her eyes and seems confused before she spots him.

He picks up a knife.

"When I said I wanted to take you out this is what I meant"

"You said you wanted to see the snow, this is what keeps me up at night, this is what I long for"

Dexter leant down and held the knife to her throat. His thumb was on her forehead.

"This is what I need to fill my emptiness"

He wanted to hear her confess to hear her yell out in terror, however when he ripped back the tape on her mouth she managed to throw him off even further.

"Do what you gotta do"

Dexter loses focus, nobody's ever said that, she just lies there as if this whole thing is only slightly entertaining. She hasn't begged for her life or asked why, she's different.

He faulters and Hannah knows it. She just looks at him as if daring him to do it.

He stands up over her and raises his knife high over her heart. She's still staring.

Its decision time!

He brings the knife down, he quickly cuts the plastic away from her, freeing her. He wasn't ready to end her life, he had rushed into this.

Hannah looking up at him seemingly uncaring whether she lives or dies takes a lot of the thrill he associates with killing from him. Last minute doubts has saved her he doesn't know if she has changed, become a better person since Wayne. He doesn't know so he can't go through with it.

Hannah sits up the plastic sliding away from her beautiful breasts.

Dexter leans back revealing himself to her, his knife over his heart.

She places a hand on his chest and looks into his eyes.

"Dexter" She breathes

She kisses him fiercely. Deb was disgusted by his killer ways, however Hannah seems strangely turned on. He doesn't care. He gives in refusing to fight their connection.

Hannah pulls away and helps Dexter take off his clothes.

Their lips still together as Dexter pushes her down onto the table. His bare chest pressed against her perfect breasts. He pulls his pants down. He enters her for the first time. She moans. He begins to build up a pace, her breathing quickens. They move together and Dexter captures Hannah's lips in his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dexter lay satisfied for the moment. Hannah next to him curled up in his arm. He couldn't fully explain why he had made this decision. He supposed he hadn't researched into her background enough, he knew she was a killer but not why she was a killer. Exhausted momentarily thinking about Hannah. She moved onto his chest, he thought for a second that she wanted to go again his mind not fully registering her movements. Seconds later he felt the knife at his throat and looked into her beautiful eyes. His usual kill room had been turned upside down. Because of her.

"How do you like it?" Hannah growled

"Not much"

"Do you do this to all the girls you go out with?" She breathed "Wrap them up in plastic"

"I don't actually go out" Dexter answered truthfully

"So then this whole date thing was just to get me alone so you could kill me?"

She was completely right about that although he truly wasn't sure anymore. Was he really going to kill her or was this enevitable from the moment they entered the tent.

"Why?" She asked again, Dexter didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know.

"Its what I do" He answered.

"You kill people"

"Bad people" He answered immediatly

"So you think I'm bad?" Hannah was trying to understand him

"You fit the general description" Despite everything he found himself smiling. This was completely new to him

"You have no idea" Hannah whispered

He couldn't control himself any longer. He leaned up and captured her lips in his.

They sat up and began kissing each other fiercely. he entered her again, she moaned in response. The clang of metal indicated that she had dropped the knife. He began biting her neck and soothing it with his tongue. Their lips clashed together as they built up their rythm again.

Here he was again lying sated for the moment with Hannah in his arms. They both fell asleep.

A few hours later Dexter woke to movement on his side. Hannah stood up.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked standing in front of him in all her nakedness.

"Over there" Dexter pointed to a pile of clothes next to his bag of knives. Most of the time Dexter cut his victim's clothes away. It was less hassle than getting the person out of their clothes and saved time.

With Hannah however he hadn't done this. Was it that he unconsciously expected it to end up this way or did he want to run his hands over her flesh admiring her when he put her on his table.

She had got dressed very quickly whilst Dexter still stood there naked, whilst she looked at him curiously.

He walked over to his own pile of clothes and dressed himself. He took down the sheets of plastic and packed his knives away. She watched him from the entrance of the tent, not impatient but curious.

When he had finished and packed everything back in his picnic basket he turned to the exit.

"I'll drop you home then" inquired Dexter

"Sure" said Hannah so casually

There second walk through Santa's holiday adventure was a little different. However Hannah still seemed enamoured with the rides and tents which you could see in a better light not that it was early morning. They exited the park through a side entrance which Dexter had used his lock picking skills to wow his date.

This was pretty much the most awkard, oddest morning after Dexter thought their could be possible in the world.

This wasn't the way Dexter had envisioned leaving the park. He had expected to have Hannah's severed body parts in his trunk.

A few miles down the road when they were passing the beach he thought it was time to break the silence.

"This can't happen again"

"Which part the horse tranquilliser?" She said annoyed.

"The sex part"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing"

"Why?" asked Dexter strangely irked by her dismissal of him.

"We both know it wouldn't end well" She had a point there.

"Just tell me something" She asked finally looking at him

"What?"

"Your not going to try and kill me again right cause I feel like I have a right to know"

Dexter might have laughed at the absurdity of this situation.

"No if I was we wouldn't be having this conversation" Dexter sighed "lets just think of it as a misunderstanding"

"That's one way to put it" She stared out of the window

He was surprised by her, she had taken her brush with death very well indeed. He questioned her about it and she didn't think he would go through with it.

A motorcyclist pulled out in front of him. Dexter beeped his horn angrily. The motorcyclist put up his finger to him.

Hannah looked at him as if expecting an outburst of rage. Dexter however saw the perfect oppertunity for a joke.

"Boy did he pick the wrong car" It was funny and it made her smile, she giggled and he smiled back.

The rest of the journey passed in comfortable silence. They pulled up to Hannah's house Dexter made to follow her inside but she stopped him.

She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a interesting night.

"That's one way to put it" Dexter echoed her previous words.

"You know you never really asked me why I kill people?" Dexter asked her the question that had been plaguing him since he revealed himself to her.

"I don't need to" He was reminded that she to was a killer. She left his car and opened the door to her house.

He sat there comtemplating her for a moment before yet another problem in his life appeared.

Sal price had found out about him and Hannah. It would ruin his job and mess with his life.

He promised him information on Wayne randall in exchange for his silence.

He returned to work to try and return to a sense of normalcy for a while. However Deb was also suspecting Hannah of being a killer. The evidence against Isaac had gone missing which means he is a free man.

He decided to escape the stress of work and go warn Hannah about Sal.

Sal had also visited her. They shared notes on reasons for killing. She was different than his other victims. She seemed only to kill people when the needed to to protect herself. He told her he would take care of Sal and that he didn't need to die.

Dexter compared her to the other relationships he had and found that she was the only woman who had accepted the whole Dexter. But he thought she was right before. It wouldn't end well.

During the rest of the day he had a threatening meeting with Isaac and eventually it was time for his meeting with Sal. He relayed his version of events to Sal how he was going to frame him for murder. Then the most surprising thing happened. He clutched his heart and collapsed hitting his head on the table. Hannah. Jamie came rushing in he told her to call 911 and he began to start compressions. It was in vain however he was dead. The police arrived with the ambulance. This must be a serial killers worst nightmare cops investigating a dead body in their home. The paramedics came and checked the body. Angel and Quinn came in followed by Masuka who seemed to relish doing forensic investigation in his apartment. He gave his statement to Batista whilst Quinn got Jamie's. Life hinted at getting even worse when Quinn asked him about his argument with Sal. Great now he was suspicious of him brilliant.

"Dex, what's that plant doing there, yo don't really seem like a plant person" asked Batista

"Oh Hannah gave it me as a thank you for helping with the murders at the dig site"

"really, I never got one" said Angel slyly evidently not believing a word of it.

Deb walked in and Dexter went to talk to her. She believed like him that Hannah was responsible.

"What was he doing here?" Deb asked

"He wanted to ask me about my blood report on the Wayne Randall killings" Dexter lied.

She seemed to buy it for now.

The next day Dexter watched as his lover was brought in for questioning about Sal's death.

She didn't seem anxious or concerned about being questioned. She must know that Sal would be tested for poison, or did she use some sort of undetectable poison.

Dexter walked over to the monitor for interrogation room 2 to watch Hannah. Deb didn't look like she was going to go easy on her. Deb had liked Sal, yet another problem in Dexter's life. Deb will seek justice for Sal.

Hannah sat down, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and despite her location looked as calm and composed as ever.

"Miss Mckay I'm lieutenant Morgan, do you want anything before we get started?" Deb asked

"No, I just want to know what I'm doing here?" Hannah answered staring into his sister's eyes trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sal Price is dead" Deb stated bluntly

"Oh my god" Hannah acted very well as good as him in fact "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that" Deb continued

"How can I do that?" Hannah amazed Dexter at her perfected look of confusion.

"Miss Mckay I was hoping we could cut through the crap, Sal Price was writing a book on you, you didn't like it so you poisoned him"

"That's crazy"

Your a killer Miss Mckay, a fucking good one, you've gotten away with it for a long time but I have a blood report on Beverly Grey that proves she was killed by a plant that grows on your property and a forensic's report on the Wayne Randall killings that proves that you stabbed one of the victims to death"

Hannah's calm facade seemed to falter and Dexter wondered if Deb would break her. No Hannah was too good a liar. He also thought that Deb seemed to be going after Hannah a bit too hard she hadn't got the all the evidence yet.

"I don't know why we are even talking about that I have immunity for the Wayne Randall killings"Hannah was still keeping a calm straight face.

"Right and the Beverly Grey evidence is circumstantial unless I can tie you to the poison in the tox screen on Sal Price, that is going to nail your fucking ass to the floor"

"I didn't do anything to Sal" Hannah stated smiling slightly. That proved to Dexter just how good of a liar she was. Were they a match made in heaven or a sick part of hell.

"No he just dropped dead of a heart attack" contradicted Deb

"Sometimes people die doesn't mean that they were poisoned" Dexter heard for the first time the darkness in her voice. The cold uncaring voice that she should definitely not use in front of Deb.

"Is that what happened to you husband? Did he just die? Along with your unborn baby? What the fuck happened Miss Mckay was he pressuring you to have a family? Was it making you feel trapped?"

Evidently Deb had done a more thorough background on Hannah than he had done. The news of her pregnancy came as a surprise for Dexter. This was also the moment when Hannah showed any kind of weakness to Deb. Hannah took a deep calming breath before continuing in her calm manner.

"Charge me with something or let me go" She stated with suppressed rage.

"I am trying to give you an opportunity to come clean about Sal Price, you'll be doing yourself a big favour when your case comes to trial"

"Am I done here?" Hannah had had enough

"Yeah your done trust me" said Deb threateningly.

"You know my grandma has this saying, trust those who seek the truth but doubt those who say that they have found it, my grandma wasn't every wrong" Hannah finished and left the room.

When she left the precinct she looked anxious and didn't even look at Dexter.

When work finished he drove over to Hannah's to give her his own kind of questioning.

"Price was going to ruin my life I had to do something" Hannah confessed as she answered the door.

"I told you I would take care of it" He growled his annoyance affecting him.

Hannah continued on "Well you weren't exactly giving me progress reports I saw a chance and I took it" He knew they couldn't have this conversation outside and entered her house still annoyed.

"I was doing it for you too" She tried to get him to see but his anger got the better of him.

"For me, he died in my apartment" He yelled. Hannah didn't flinch. "My living room is a crime scene, you know who I am what that means to someone like me"

"I figured it would kick in while he was on the road a convenient auto accident"

He knew she hadn't meant to get him involved in this, she had actually been trying to help him as well. He was still curious.

"How did you do it?"

"Is it really important" She seemed reluctant to share

"Is life in prison important"

"I'm never going to prison" She glared "Price liked to chew on his pens the last one had a little something on it completely undetectable"

"You better hope so"

"I know so" She glared again "Just with I could have destroyed Price's book along with him" She sighed

"Actually I took care of Price's book"

"You what?" She seemed confused that he had helped her "How?"

"I was at his apartment collecting DNA samples for my now defunct plan to get him to shut up and I erased his research on you"

She seemed shocked and whispered thanks. The argument was over the atmosphere took a more different vibe.

"It only took a minute" Dexter tried to be modest

"I could feel you watching me, while I was being interrogated, you saw the whole thing didn't you?"

He had wondered when this would come up and he had questions of his own.

"Is it true about your husband did you kill him because you didn't want a family?"

"The opposite, I wanted a family and he didn't, he threatened to leave me unless I got an abortion"

Dexter sighed. That was a OK reason he supposed.

"What happened to the baby?"

"It was a miscarriage" She looked vulnerable for the first time to him and Dexter felt a brief wave of sadness engulf him. Perhaps it was the father in him but her could feel her pain.

"Sometimes life subtracts" She said. This was her theory her reason for killing that it is natures way of survival of the fittest. She had never looked more beautiful and vulnerable to Dexter in that moment. "Sometimes it adds" Hannah referred to him.

"Do you realise what happened, we were looking out for each other, that's big for people like us, maybe even historic"

Dexter thought about that. It probably was, he doubted serial killers had ever teamed up and help each other out before. This woman knew him, accepted him before he knew what he was doing he gripped her hand and placed it over his heart. He showed his own vulnerability and looked into her eyes. He couldn't resist her. He cupped her face and kissed her. Unlike their other kisses with wasn't animalistic. This was tender and perhaps loving.

He pulled away and they stared into each others eyes again. Could he have found his match. Their kisses became more passionate and he picked her up and ran into the bedroom. Even the sex was different this time, not frantic nor brutal but slow and passionate. Hours later he lay thinking about the new woman in his life. Their hands intertwined, Hannah sleeping peacefully. He was beginning to think he may be in love. This felt different. He knew he could love, he loved his son, he loved Deb and in a romantic sense he had loved Rita, his wife. Had grown to love her, the woman who was better than him. He had loved Lumen, who had shown him that a monster like him didn't have to live in solitude and could be loved. And Hannah the woman who he couldn't get out of his head, who baffled him and threw him off his game like no other. The woman who was probably most like him. He let himself relax with Hannah forgetting for the moment about Isaak, Laguerta and Deb for the moment unfortunately his phone started to vibrate. Deb was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hannah Mckay killed Sal Price" said Deb "She's gonna walk, and get away with it we both know she's gonna kill again" Dexter looked at the woman in his arms. She might not kill again if people didn't get in her way and make her like miserable he reasoned. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Hannah it made his head hurt.

"Deb can we talk about this in the morning?"

"He didn't deserve to die, I can't let this happen, there has to be some fucking justice, Its you Dex"

"Me?" Dexter questioned she couldn't be asking him to do that.

"You know what I'm saying, she deserves it, make it right, do what you do" Then she hung up.

Dexter looked from the woman in his arms to the ceiling. He could almost laugh at how messed up this had gotten. He had been trying to get his sister to approve of what he does and she picks his girlfriend to be the person she approves of killing. Not Isaak she wouldn't let him near Isaak but Hannah sure kill her she deserves it. Now his life was going to get even more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bright Miami sun woke Dexter, he opened his eyes. Much too bright. He felt the bed next to him for Hannah but she wasn't there. Last night had been different, their relationship if you could call it that seemed to have taken to a different level. Finally he opened his eyes. Now he could hear Hannah in the kitchen. Her bedroom was quite neat and tidy much like his own. He sat up looking for his clothes, he didn't remember where Hannah had thrown them the night before. They were on the chair Hannah must have picked them up. He was starting to notice some similarities between them aside from being killers. Such as she like him was an early riser. His thoughts ventured from Hannah as he remembered the conversation with Deb. Was it real? Had he dreamt that. He hoped so. Clothes on he walked into the kitchen buttoning his shirt.

"Morning, how did you sleep" Hannah said whilst cutting up herbs on a chopping board. The action mesmerised Dexter for the moment.

"OK" He answered

"Special herbs from my garden, its my secret ingredient" She grinned

"How can I help?" He offered

"You can dice" She handed him a courgette and a small knife. He stared at it momentarily, Hannah glanced at him. He leaned around her and picked up a meat cleaver.

"Its more my style" Dexter joked causing Hannah to smile.

Dexter had often thought that he would be quite good in the culinary arts because of his prowess with knives. The continued dicing the herbs and vegetables until she shooed him out of the kitchen to make them omelettes. He had poured himself a coffee and was admiring her home. They sat at the breakfast table next to the French windows looking out at he garden. It was quite beautiful. Even he could appreciate it. He spotted something that seemed quite odd. Her calendar January 1996, he remembered that that was the year which she ran away with Wayne. She came over with their omelettes and Dexter asked about the calendar.

"I sometimes lose track of time but you calendar goes beyond that"

She turned to look "Oh its not so much a calendar as a reminder"

"That's the year you took off with Wayne"

"It's not about Wayne. Its Argentina"

Dexter remembered her talking to him about Argentina and how it was her and Wayne's dream place.

"What was so special about Argentina?" He asked

"Nothing really, It looks like nice, happy, home" She smiled

They continued to eat when his phone buzzed. Deb.

"My sister, also my lieutenant, I should probably get to work soon" Hannah looked shocked at this piece of information.

"Your sister is the lieutenant" She repeated to make sure she had heard correctly.

Dexter smiled faintly. "Yeah I didn't mention that"

"No you didn't" They both sighed.

"Is this crazy?" She continued.

"This?" He asked

"You and me just sitting here eating breakfast" He agreed with her about that considering less than a week ago he tried to kill her.

"I always eat breakfast its important" She smiled at his casualness

" I know we decided to never see each other again so I just want you to know that if last night was a one night thing for you then I'm OK with that" Dexter said OK not really sure what else to say.

"But if you wanna not see each other again tomorrow night then I'm OK with that too"

"OK" He repeated

She had a faint smile "Your very agreeable"

"Yep" Dexter grinned faintly. This made her give a wide smile which he liked so much. He then remembered Deb's request. He quickly ate his omelette.

"I really need to get going" He said standing up.

"OK, so are you gonna not see me again" She asked

"You'll just have to wait and see" He smiled. He left Hannah at the table.

Deb turned out to be quite serious with her request. She had even vetted Hannah for him. While he would be a little pleased with her getting involved with his process he was also worried. Deb was not like him she was a good person. He saw what it had done to Miguel and also to his father. He was fairly sure that Deb wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was responsible for the murder of someone. Add to that the fact that he was kind of in a relationship with the person whom Deb wanted dead meant that there was no way he was going to go through with it. He convinced her for now that it was in her best interest to back away.

The rest of the morning went perfectly. Harrison' grandfather was in the hospital so Harrison, Astor and Cody was coming to stay. Which he would usually be happy about apart from the Ukrainian mob boss trying to kill him and attempted kill him whilst he was shopping for doughnuts.

He managed to convince Deb to let his kids stay at her house while Isaac was after him.

However she was going over to visit Hannah to make her life difficult. He should probably warn Hannah but decided against it. He was a little worried that Hannah might take care of Deb as she did Sal but he believed that the fact that she was his sister would deter Hannah.

Hannah was in the middle of getting her gardening supplies for the coming week when she spotted the lieutenant sister of her lover. The woman also hated her because she thought she was a killer.

She hung up her phone and turned to the lieutenant. Time to play nice.

"Lieutenant, you in the market for some orchids" she asked politely

"I'm not buying anything from you" said Deb coldly

Now was the time.

"Look I think you have the wrong idea"

"Shut up" Deb growled "I'm not interested in anything you have to say cause your a fucking liar. I know who you are, I know what your are"

Hannah inwardly smiled she obviously didn't know that she was in a relationship with her brother.

"I think you'd be surprised with the things you don't know about me"

"Sal Price shared everything with me" Obviously not everything "So you may think your safer because he's dead but actually its worse, he was just a writer, I'm a cop whatever your hiding I'm going to find out"

"Sal Price was a storyteller, he wanted to sell books he didn't care if they were true or not" Hannah again tried to get the Lieutenant to come round.

"You admitted to him on tape that you killed with Wayne, how convenient that he died before he wrote about it"

Hannah tried again to get Deb to understand her point of view, why she ran away with Wayne. She wasn't buying any of it.

"Well I don't know why I care so much about what you think but somehow I do so I'm sorry" She wanted Deb to understand for Dexter's sake.

"You haven't even begun to be sorry" Deb growled and then stalked off leaving Hannah thinking.

She was right though. It wasn't her fault that people kept prying into her life, hurting her making her miserable there was no reason to be sorry. Running away with Wayne had been a mistake for sure but still she didn't regret it. She liked the feeling of the open road.

Dexter was breaking into Isaac's apartment, he would lay in wait and take out one of the current problems in his life. However a hit-man had already been sent to kill Isaac, He would be pleased with this news but for the fact that the hit-man seemed to know that Dexter was a killer and didn't want to split the reward.

It was calming and Dexter let the passenger take over for a moment. Before he knew it the hit-man was on the ground bleeding from the neck. Dexter had cut his throat. He breathed in relief and sighed deeply. The stress of his current situation seemed lessened for the moment.

Next stop was meeting his step kids at Batista' bar. A big surprise was Astor's pot addiction. He tried his best to give her some advice but wasn't sure it was any good.

Later back at Deb's house he realised his advice had got through to Deb who was thanking him for stopping her from making a mistake. He felt guilty. He needed to vent so he left the remainder of his family and went over to Hannah'.

"Look who's not here again" She smiled

"Is this a bad time" Dexter asked

"Fortunately you managed to catch me in between gentleman callers" She teased

"Guess its my lucky night"

"What brings you by or is this your version of a booty call" She grinned eyeing him seductively

"What's a booty call?" Dexter asked honestly not knowing.

"Seriously?" she said hands on her hips

"Actually I just stopped by cause I'm gonna be busy for the next few days"

"So you came by to see me cause you can't see me"

"Something like that" He said lamely

He wasn't sure why he was keeping Hannah privy to the rest of his life and vice versa. He wasn't sure how she would react to the notion that he was a father.

"So what's got you so busy"

"Nothing I just..The head of the Koshka brotherhood wants to kill me" After thinking it through he decided why keep it from her it wasn't like she would go to the police.

She must have thought he was joking because she had a wide smile on her face when he looked at her. It slowly faded away.

"Your not kidding" she stated he shook his head "Well I don't know what a Koshka brotherhood is but it sounds bad"

"Kinda a Ukrainian Mafia"

"Wow what did you do to piss them off"

"Not them just Isaac Sirko he has a personal vendetta against me"

"Why?"

"I killed one of his key guys"

"Oh well it happens" She said casually "So what do you know about this Isaac Sirko"

"I know that he wants to kill me and I've gotta kill him first and its harder than I thought it would be"

"Well you want my advice" She asked and it suddenly struck Dexter that this was probably why he came to Hannah'

"Sure"

"You spent a lot of time finding out about me before you.." She trailed off

"Before I tried to kill you" He finished for her "But this is different I had to make sure you fit my code but I already know that Isaac' a killer"

"Well still it seems like you have a system and its working for you. Right?"

"Most of the time"

"So why don't you try the same thing on this guy find out what he wants and why he really wants to kill you"

She had a point he conceded it seemed a little odd for a mob boss to care that much about one of his underlings.

"Here take my van, he might know your car, besides it might give you a decent excuse use to come by and not see me again" As if he needed an excuse.

Dexter found himself staring at her lips and they moved together slowly, their lips met. He felt the need to say something to this amazing woman.

"I've never been able to talk to anyone about my kills before, not like this, no judgement, no fear, no panic" He had talked to Deb but she was disgusted by him and while he had opened up to Lumen he never told her about his kills completely. He had always held back.

Dexter looked into her eyes

"Well that's nice" She whispered, he agreed

She had a sultry look again and whispered "I'm kind of tired of talking maybe I could show you what a booty call is" Their lips finally met and she pushed him into her bedroom.

Their kisses became frantic Hannah took his shirt off before allowing Dexter to take her own top off leaving her clad in her black bra. She only seemed to own black bra's Dexter mused however his thoughts soon went to the woman in his arms. She undid her belt buckle and he pulled the denim skirt down her legs. She kissed him quickly and then pulled him down to the bed.

He was here again. Hannah in his arms now sleeping peacefully, sated was there going to be another call from Deb. She had helped him achieve what he had come over here for. Relief. A moment which all the other things slipped away.

The next morning went similarly to the previous morning Hannah made him breakfast and he left for work. Hannah' van was better than he thought it ran smoothly and she would use her car in the mean time. Off he went to crime scene which he had left. He was surprised at Isaac for calling the police. He revelled in teasing the entire police department whilst sitting comfortably on his sofa. Dexter did his work before leaving and going down to the beach to be with his children.

He noticed Astor seemed dejected and went over to talk to her. He shared a bit with her and their conversation made him wonder what he might have been if Harry hadn't taken him down this path. His relationship with Astor had been mended, they had bonded after the incident with her friends abusive step father. His phone rang and he saw that it was Hannah. An unfamiliar excitement engulfed him when he thought of her.

"Hey Hannah"

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you but I accidentally left my greenhouse keys in the Van"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, I could bring them by in a few hours"

"Just tell me where you are and I'll swing by"

Here was the moment. Let Hannah in on his family life. It was time.

"Hoby beach tower 1"

"OK great, I'll call you when I get there" She hung up

After about five minutes she called back. He stood further back from the water and watched his son and step children playing in the water with Jamie.

He turned and spotted Hannah. She waved and he smiled as he reached her. The keys were out of his pocket.

"Is this the one" He said handing the key to her

"Yeah, thanks" She was smiling happily and him too felt happy as well.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked

He was about to tell her when Jamie called for him. Hannah obviously thought he was with another woman and reacted as such.

"Oh great" staring at him looking more annoyed with herself "Of course should have seen that one coming" He felt a little annoyed that she thought that of him, then he had tried to kill her.

He corrected her quickly.

"No she's not" Dexter took a deep breath his family life and private life never usually intersected this was a big step. "She's my nanny"

"Your nanny?" He could tell she didn't understand, he pointed to his son, playing in the water.

"That little guy over there is my son, Harrison, he's three" She used her hands to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked at Harrison, surprise evident on her face.

"I told you about his mother she passed away, the other two are Astor and Cody they're my step kids, they live in Orlando with their grandparents, Harrison lives with me, most of the time"

He still couldn't read her reaction to this news.

"I'm sorry I should have told you" he finished

"You didn't trust me or were you afraid it would push me away" Hannah asked

"Maybe a little of both"

"Well I'd love to meet them sometime" She had that happy smile again. He was surprised that she had taken this news so well.

"Your lucky Dexter" She commented wistfully, staring at his kids.

"Lucky?"

"No matter where I go I'm Hannah Mckay the spree killer's girlfriend, nobody knows who you are you get to have this normal life with kids" She grinned at him.

"Is that something you want"

"It was once upon a time, Wayne and I talked about having ten of them, imagine what a train wreck that would have been, then when I got married to Jake I thought this was how it's supposed to be you know, when that whole thing went to shit, I just figured it wasn't on the cards for me"

"That's what I used to think too" Dexter related

Jamie called him an that broke up the moment they were having.

"Well I won't intrude, enjoy your time with them"

"OK" Said Dexter

She turned to leave and he kept watching her till she was out of sight. Thinking about family.

He turned to his own and ran back to his son. No of them asked about Hannah. Jamie must have thought he was flirting with somebody and didn't comment.

He went back to his apartment to research more about Isaac, taking Hannah' advice. He went over to Deb's house to check on the kids.

Deb too seemed happy like him. He should have know it would all change. Hannah had wanted a family.

Whilst pondering how Hannah could fit into his family he made the stupid mistake of leaving Hannah' keys on the table. He should have known that Deb's keen investigative mind would put it together. He had only just been thinking of how to tell her about his relationship with Hannah.

"What's that doing here?" Deb asked

He thought up a decent excuse, a little late but still believable or so he thought.

"Oh I borrowed a car from a friend so Isaac wouldn't recognise me"

"Does that friend happen to be Hannah Mckay" He had to give her credit, she was a great cop.

"I was going to.."

Deb cut him off by sighing and moving away

"Are you fucking her" she asked

It seemed so blunt and not how he would describe it. He tried to explain to Deb but she realised he had been manipulating her earlier. Dexter told her the truth that he had feelings for Hannah. She responded by mocking his relationship. The worst part was that she was actually right.

He couldn't understand her problem with his relationship with Hannah. She had accepted him being a killer why not Hannah.

Then Deb dropped the bombshell that she was in love with him. That confused him more than anything. He wasn't sure what to say so he left.

He needed a kill badly so he followed Isaac in Hannah' van to a bar. After entering he realised it was a gay bar.

He had a deep long conversation with Isaac. During which he revealed that he loved Victor the man that Dexter had killed and wanted revenge. He felt unhappy annoyed with the whole situation, he understood Isaac's need for revenge. They talked about love and how it changes your perceptions of right and wrong. He realised that he may be in love with Hannah, a woman who he shouldn't be with, love defy' reason. Isaac left the bar a sense of inevitability that one of them will be dead soon.

Feeling overwhelmed by the events of the day he went to the place that felt like home. Not his apartment but Hannah.

She welcomed him in a long embrace.

He allowed himself to relax in her arms for a moment.

"Hey you OK" She said quietly

"Yeah" he managed a smile

"So, Father of the year what brings you by"

"My version of a booty call" He said causing Hannah to laugh

"I am sorry, for not telling you about my kids" He continued

"Its OK I understand why you didn't, I guess I'm just realising that I don't know much about your life"

"Ask away" He said

"Lets go inside first"

Dexter realised that he had his arms around her waist. He hadn't noticed, she smiled at him and led him inside to the dining room table.

"Tell me about your wife"

"Her name was Rita, we were together for four years we got married and had Harrison. And then she was killed"

"How long ago"

"18 months"

"What did you do to the man who killed her?"

"What do you think" She laughed

"What about your kids"

"After Rita died Astor my stepdaughter said she hated me and wanted to move to their grandparents"

"That must have hurt" Hannah reached for his hand and he gripped it reassuringly

"I understood, A few months after that we managed to bond and she forgave me and then we spent the summer together"

"That's good, so it's usually just the two of you"

"Yeah, me and Harrison, the nanny as well" He smiled and Hannah grinned at his love for his son

"I never thought you would have a son"

"Me neither, but it happened and it was the best thing that happened to me, keeps me human"

She didn't ask what he meant, it was like she understood.

"Where are they now shouldn't you be with them"

"They're at my sisters while Isaac's after me"

"Understandable"

"That's why I sent Harrison to live with his grandparents for a short time"

"What's it like being a father, having someone depend on you?" Hannah whispered, Dexter could tell that she had always wanted a child. Her face looked eager and excited.

"I never thought I would be a good father considering who I am and even tried to leave after Rita died but I came back. I think despite everything I am a good father, I love my son and I would never let anyone hurt him" Dexter finished. He seemed surprised that he shared so much with her.

The conversation ended and they moved into the bedroom. He felt different perhaps happy with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dexter woke for the third morning in a row at Hannah'. This time however he was up before her. He marvelled at her sleeping figure, beautiful. The last time he had felt like this was with Lumen and she had left him. He was afraid that this might disappear, like it had with Lumen.

He pulled on his clothes and set about making her breakfast. The sounds of him cooking in the kitchen must have woken her, she entered the kitchen in her trademark black bra, white top and denim shorts.

"Sorry if I woke you"

"Its fine" Hannah smiled and walked around the kitchen counter to give him a morning kiss. This action reminded him so much of Rita he froze for a moment. Hannah didn't seem to notice.

"You need any help?" She asked

"No you've made breakfast for me the last couple of days, time I returned the favour" He grinned

She poured herself a cup of coffee and watched Dexter cook.

"So when are your kids going back?" Hannah asked

"This morning, they came to stay whilst their grandfather was in the hospital and Jamie's, the nanny is going to take them back, I'll go round to say goodbye in a little while"

"So your free for the day then after that"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come out in my boat with me, see the waves"

Hannah's face fell slightly. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No, that sounds good I just...I'm not good with water"

"Oh we don't have to"

"No I want to, about time I faced my fear"

"OK then shall I pick you up after my kids go back"

"I'll meet you there your probably going to have to go to work" Dexter nodded in agreement"Dexter the pancakes are burning"

"Shit" cursed Dexter, He threw the burnt pancakes in the bin and started a fresh. Hannah giggled at his cursing.

He ate his breakfast quickly and arranged a time to meet Hannah.

Astor and Cody said their goodbyes each giving him a hug. Jamie met him at Deb's house. She had gone into work early evidently not wanting to see Dexter. Her claim of love was absurd, at no point in his life or even her life had he ever sensed an attraction to Deb or even from Deb. He knew he wasn't the best with these emotions but this was insane, completely unexpected.

He guessed she possibly misconstrued them being there for each other for love.

Harrison gave him a hug and said his goodbye. Jamie reassured him that they would be OK and they departed. Now that his kids were safe he could take care of Isaac, but first Hannah Mckay.

She was waiting for him at the dock. She asked how his kids were and then Dexter showed her his boat. He gave her another chance to back out but she was insistent that she would at least attempt it.

The sea air blew past him and as always it helped him think, about love and fear. He realised that Hannah was facing her fear for love. Unfortunately they had picked the wrong morning for Hannah' first trip on his boat the waves were quite rough. He could hear her moan and groan and when he made a turn she shouted loudly over the noise of the waves and the boat.

"Could we maybe not do the turning thing"

He turned his head to her but not taking his hands off the wheel. She looked uncomfortable.

"How you doing back there"

"I'm fine" she insisted

"I didn't think it was gonna be this choppy, you've gotta turn into the waves otherwise it's worse"

"Well I wouldn't want that" she yelled

They went over a couple of waves which caused the boat to move up and down. The sensation became to much for Hannah.

"Could we maybe stop for a minute"

He slowed the boat down to a stop and turned to her.

"You don't have to do this we could go back" He assured her

"No, no, no I just need a minute" stubborn woman

"I thought I'd outgrown this" She sighed "When you said your nanny was taking the kids back to orlando a morning on the ocean alone sounded better in my head"

She looked almost unrecognisable to Dexter, the usual smile was gone.

He tried to comfort her and gripped her hand.

"Your shaking" He noted "You always been this afraid of the water?"

"Ever since my father thought that the best way of teaching me how to swim was march me down to the local pond and throw me in" As she recounted her story her face went into a grimace.

"That's horrible, where was your mother?"

"She was right beside him she noticed pretty quickly that something was wrong but he wouldn't let her come to me"

"He wouldn't save you"

"Six years old and I already know what it felt like to be dying, I came to on a dock a fisherman heard my mother screaming, a complete stranger saved my life instead of my father. You ever been that scared?"

He thought for the moment. He didn't feel emotions like others, he hardly ever feared for his own life, Harrison, when he was taken by Travis.

He didn't like opening up, Lumen had hurt him more than he ever thought possible when she left. He was terrible at it, opening up. He was taught to keep his thoughts to himself. Almost ironic is that his social dysfunctions may end up ruining his relationship and not his serial killer side.

He muttered a no.

"You've never felt that, not at all...Its OK if you have you can talk to me about this kind of stuff"

He knew that, so why was it so hard

"I know"

His phone went, crime scene.

They went back to the docks and Hannah promised to stop by later. As she drove off in her car he cursed himself for not being able to open up. He dropped by his apartment and thought so more about his social dysfunctions. Hannah wanted to get to know him, the man behind the killing, was there something else to him beside the dark passenger and if so would she like what she found.

To his surprise Isaac met him at his apartment, asking for his help, the disposal of two assassins sent after Isaac. He declined his offer and Isaak left.

He drove to the crime scene, and arson victim and a seriously creepy arson specialist.

He caught up with Deb and gave her his interpretation of her love for him.

He got a text from Hannah to meet up after work. Deb saw this and was annoyed at him.

Hannah drove to Dexter apartment, when she had been there before she had found no trace of a child. He had said that his three year old son Harrison lived with him. She sent him a text and he replied back telling her of a spare key above the door.

She entered his apartment, time for snooping. Now that she looked more closely she saw a photo of his son on his desk. She envied him for being able to have a family. Dexter would be by in about half an hour so she decided to make some coffee while she waited.

"Hello Hannah" Said a cold, male British voice

She whirled around, a tall man certainly not Dexter emerged out into the kitchen.

"Who are you how do you know my name?" She said sensing danger

"All in good time my dear, your insurance we need you" said Isaac

"What?" Hannah caught a glimpse of another bald man out of the corner of her eye but reacted to slowly. His arm was around her neck, she kicked and tried to make as much noise as possible but couldn't, she slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

Dexter opened the door of his apartment, he had seen her van outside and was expecting to see her. He called for her, Isaac.

Isaac had kidnapped Hannah as leverage to get him to help. Isaac threw him Hannah' phone which had a photo of the new couple as the background. They had taken the photo a few days ago after he stayed over at hers for the first time.

Sighing to himself he put her phone down.

Isaac's back was turned he pulled a knife out and slammed Isaac against the wall. Isaac called his bluff however he could not deny that Hannah' life meant something to him. So he agreed to help.

"I need to know she's alive"

The next time she opened her eyes she was in a different location, she looked around. The place had brighter colours than Dexter' apartment, there was no body around so she stood up and felt a weight on her leg. A chain with a padlock wrapped tightly around her leg. She sat back down, she didn't understand what was going on why these people were at Dexter' apartment nor why they had gone after her. The bald man who must have knocked her out walked in. His phone was ringing he walked over to her and gave the phone to her, She took it not knowing what else to do.

It was the tall man from the apartment.

"Hannah, I trust you and Jurg have settled in"

"Why are you doing this?" Hannah asked hoping finally for some answers

"The reason my dear is right here" He turned the phone and she saw Dexter's face.

"Dexter!" She said

"Don't worry" Was all he could say before the phone turned back to the tall guy who she assumed was this Isaac Sirko Dexter had mentioned the other day.

" That's enough now you behave" Said Isaac

"No wait Dexter" But the phone call had ended

Jurg grabbed the phone off her

"Your life is in his hands now" Jurg stated, he then told her about his rules. She was hardly scared at all.

Dexter and Isaac drove over to Isaac's safe house where Isaac told him about the two assassins who needed to be killed. Dexter' casualness with the whole situation seemed to unnerve and interest Isaac.

His next stop was Deb whom he needed to get the security detail off Isaac. When he told her about Hannah' kidnapping she didn't care. Not surprising. Eventually she agreed to help him although she was not approving of Hannah.

He dispatched Mikich one of the assassins which liked long range rifles. He realised he was becoming quite open with his kills. He stabbed Mikich in the back in broad daylight in the middle of a outdoor gun range.

Caffrey was next and was Dexter thought up a plan to trap Caffrey by luring him in after himself while Isaac took him out.

He met up with Deb and she gave him information on Jurg' car. She again tried to reason with him about Hannah and he promised he would think about it.

He went back to Isaac' safehouse and asked to speak to Hannah. Isaac relented and pulled out his phone.

"Is it over?" Hannah heard Jurg ask

"Not quite, put Hannah on someone wishes to speak to her" said Isaac

Jurg passed the phone to Hannah and she saw Dexter' face.

"Hey" said Dexter

"Hey my god its so good to see you" she said a faint smile on her face

"Has he hurt you?"

"I'm fine" she assured "So those Ukranians you were telling me about"

"This would be them"

"Everything is gonna be OK" She told him

"I know"

"I'm sorry their using me like this to get to you"

"Don't be its not your fault"

Dexter was out of sight of Isaac and used used the phone to email himself a photo of Hannah, specifically the background so he could narrow down her location.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway just do what you have to do" said Hannah, she realised Dexter was doing something and tried to keep the conversation going

"I want you to take me out on that stupid boat of yours again...promise"

Dexter nodded

"I..I miss you" She said

Dexter could feel Isaac watching him. He didn't know how to react. So lamely he replied.

"Likewise"

Isaac came over and grabbed the phone back and ended the call.

He seemed angry with Dexter and couldn't understand why he was so emotionless.

Dexter saw an oppertunity to prey on his guilt about his love death. He had done the same thing when Rita had died. He threatened him and then asked him to leave. He still needed Dexter's help with the assassin.

Back at his office at work he examined the photo of Hannah for clues to where she was. During that time he thought about how he would react if Hannah was hurt or killed because of him. It would be like Rita all over again. He had only just managed to get through her death and wasn't sure he could handle it if Hannah died. He feared he would become like Isaac.

He found a clue about Hannah' whereabouts, the men Isaac had killed home's. Dead men don't return home, it would be that last place you would think of.

But first another arson victim.

The arson specialist was seriously creeping even Dexter out. He is one to watch.

He told Deb of his suspicions where Hannah was and she promised to look into it.

As he got into his car Dexter realised that the other assassin was following him, he rang Isaac and he told him of a boat at the dock.

Hannah saw an opportunity to get for an escape and set the plan in motion. She begged Jurg to give her some real food and he relented and went outside to get some tomato' for her to cook. After a few minutes she had finished and made sure to put too much pepper on it. Jurg took a bite and began to choke. He asked for water, she went behind him and grabbed the glass blender and smashed it against Jurg' head. He fell to the floor. she tried to get the knife from him but he grabbed her and forced her onto the floor. He had the knife in his hand and Hannah felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She fought the pain and kicked him away. She got to her feet and tried to get to a weapon. He grabbed the chain and pulled so she fell to the floor. He tried to drag her back to him, she managed to get hold of the lamp and hit Jurg as hard as she could. A body felt to the floor, limp and lifeless. Hannah stood up and tried to reach the keys, she was bleeding now, crimson red staining her white top. She pressed her hand to the wound and inspected her hand, completely red. She ran to the keys but the chain was too short and she fell to the floor again. The pain was too much and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Deb meanwhile gave Dexter the probable location of Hannah and told him she was heading there now. She promised to be careful and hung up.

Dexter was luring Caffrey in, he walked on to the boat and marvelled at Caffrey's poor stalking technique.

Dexter was at the end of the boat, there was nowhere left to go. It was up to Isaac. However Dexter did have a knife as assurance.

Thankfully Isaac popped up just in time and shot Caffrey four times in the torso.

He wasn't sure why Isaac didn't kill him now. The assassins were dead and there was no reason to keep him alive. He truly was a man of his word.

They both lifted Caffrey' body up and threw it over the side. As a sign of good faith they both threw their weapons overboard as well. Dexter said he would clean up the crime scene and Isaac would wait for him.

Dexter began hosing the blood off the deck of the boat. After a minute he heard gunfire and ran to investigate. He found Isaac with a gunshot to his abdomen. Dexter was surprised how much he didn't want Isaac to die. He said he would get him to the hospital but Isaac refused him. He tried to help with the pain but Isaac wouldn't let Dexter leave. He asked him to take him out to where he buried victor. So they could be together. He managed to get Isaac into the back of his car and the short distance to his boat. He helped Isaac into the back of the boat and started it up.

Earlier on today he had been with his lover on this boat, now he was with his enemy turned friend, he was quite angry that Isaac had died. He deserved a better death than a gunshot.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride" Dexter said as he had earlier with Hannah

"Your forgiven" said a dying Isaac.

"We're here" Dexter told him and turned off the engine

"What do you intend to say to Hannah when you see her again"

"I'm sorry I guess"

"You guess, fuck sake Dexter" Isaac chuckled "You need to tell her how you feel about her"

"Its not that easy"

"Well how is it that you can be fearless in the face of death yet so afraid to live" Isaac mused, he wondered that himself

"I'm not afraid"

"Then what is it"

"Death has always calmed me, its soothing, predictable, inevitable with a knife in my hand I feel its mine to control"

"Gives you intimacy" said Isaac

"Yes but"

"It never lasts, its over then you move on" Isaac finished

"But now with Hannah, I feel like I don't have any control and I'm not sure I wanna move on"

"I was like you, so detached until Victor"

"Was it worth it your feelings for him cost you everything"

"God yes. being with him I never had to hide I was finally.."

"Alive" said Dexter

"There's hope for you yet"

Dexter closed his eyes and heard Isaac die. He had been a worthy adversary.

He closed his eyes and sat down. He vowed to avenge Isaac's death.

Hannah woke up in a hospital, no idea how she had gotten there or how she had survived.

The doctor came in and asked if she felt OK and told her that she was in a bad condition when the lieutenant had found her. This surprised Hannah, surely she would have just let her die.

The doctor asked if she felt well enough to answer questions from the police. Hannah nodded knowing she would have to get this over with sooner or later.

"Do you know why you were taken?" asked Deb

"No he barely spoke" Hannah wouldn't reveal anything about Dexter

"So he chained you up, you got free, he stabbed you and then you beat him to death" Obviously Deb didn't believe a word of it.

"It was self defense" Hannah repeated

"Oh, I know, still there was a lot of blood, I mean I know it isn't the first time you've got your hands bloody"

"Are we finished?" Hannah said weakly.

"I just wanna make sure that what your telling me reflects what really happened but yeah sure we're done" Deb forced a smile.

Now time for Hannah's questions

"How is it that you were the one that found me?"

"I'm a cop its my job to follow through on anonymous tips"

"Where was your back up?"

"Lieutenants prerogative"

"The doctor said I was in pretty bad shape when you found me" Deb nodded "So given your feelings about me why not just let me die ?"

"I was doing my job"

"Was it cause of Dexter?"

Deb smiled and looked uncomfortable

"No, I think its about fucking time I started doing things for myself, maybe you can be fine with being responsible for someone's death but I can't that's not who I am"

Dexter appeared at the door and seemed surprised to see Deb

"I got here as fast as I could" He said

"Everything taken care of" asked Deb

"All taken care of"

"Then I'll guess I'll go" Deb made her exit

"Are you gonna be OK?" asked Dexter

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine" She said, Dexter sensed sarcasm in her voice, but he couldn't worry about her now.

Deb was out of sight and he sat down on the bed with Hannah. He held her hand.

"Its only twelve stitches I'm gonna be out of here tomorrow" Hannah assured him "My god your shaking" She rubbed his arm.

"When you asked me on my boat whether I'd ever been scared like that, I have, twice...When I was three seeing my mother murdered and went I realised these past few days that I may never see you again" Dexter took Isaac's advice and opened up, told her how he felt, he wanted to be alive with her.

Hannah smiled "Well that wasn't so hard was it" she teased

Dexter smiled "No, I'm not sure what this is, exactly or what's coming, maybe that's how its supposed to be out of my control" She seemed shocked. He leant forward and kissed her neck. She held his hand on her chest. All I know is that when I'm with you I feel..safe"

They lay in silence for about a minute relishing being together.

"What happened to Isaac Sirko?" Hannah asked curiously

"Dead, another one of the assassins got him"

"What did he want from you, I know he kidnapped me to get to you but what did he want?"

"He wanted my help to kill the assassins that were after him"

Hannah let out a giggle then winced.

"Sounds like something your good at"

"Anyway everything' over now, the assassins are dead as are Jurg and Isaac so for now nobody is after me" Dexter sighed

Dexter' phone went and he checked it.

"Jamie she's getting back from Orlando soon so I better go and see Harrison" Dexter smiled "But I can stay if you want"

"No, I'm fine I'll be out of this bed tomorrow morning, perhaps you can give me a ride home" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"You can count on it" he kissed her before leaving and drove home. His family and lover was safe.

Dexter smiled as Harrison ran to him Jamie looked exhausted.

He thanked her and sent her home. She asked him about his good mood and he shrugged it off.

He put Harrison to bed for the first time in what felt like ages.

A peaceful sleep awaited Dexter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dexter went by the hospital in the morning. She was already dressed in her usual clothes, sitting on the bed. She stood up excitedly when he entered and winced.

"Don't over exert yourself" Hannah' doctor chided

"I won't" She said impatiently

"You ready to go?" Dexter asked

"Yeah" she smiled

The doctor began to give them both the same talk about being careful and not to rip her stitches, Hannah made an appointment for the the stitches to be removed in a week.

"Oh thank god I'm out of there, I hate hospitals" Hannah groaned

"I hadn't noticed" He laughed

They took a long route back to Hannah' house and stopped off to have breakfast.

Just the strain of walking only a story distance seemed to have fatigued her. They got through the door and she collapsed into the dining room chair.

Dexter suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I got you involved with the Koshka's" He took her hand and rubbed it soothingly "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you" He surprised himself with this declaration and Hannah looked touched.

"I guess I could forgive you" She teased leaning in for a kiss. The kiss became longer and more passionate but Dexter' phone rang.

"Fuck" Dexter muttered, Hannah laughed

It was dispatch yet another murder in Miami.

"Go to work Dexter" She smiled "I'll be fine"

"See you later tonight"

"Sure"

Over the next few days they settled into a routine Dexter would come by before and after work to check up on her. She had improved greatly over the few days and was able to move about, return to work and drive.

Dexter spent the night at hers a couple of times as her wound healed. Jamie was able to take care of Harrison during these times.

On the day Hannah was due to have her stitches removed the Phantom arsonist returned, this time taking the life of a mother and six year old child. He knew he had promised not to take anymore cases from Deb and was thus on edge for most of the day. He had his suspicions about the creepy arson specialist made a mental not to check him out.

After work he brought dinner round to Hannah's.

"Hey" He called to Hannah who stuck her head round the doorway to see who it was.

"Hey" She replied disappearing for a second before re-emerging with two plates for the food.

"How you feeling, you get your stitches out" Dexter asked

"Yeah I have a really sexy scar" Hannah grinned "How's your day"

"Fine" He lied

"You don't sound fine" She knew him too well"

"The phantom started another fire today killed a mother and child" Dexter sighed continuing to lay the table.

Hannah was staring at him

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling you wanna wrap him up in plastic"

"It doesn't matter I promised Deb I wouldn't take any cases from the police"

"Well if you always listened to Deb then you wouldn't be here with me" She smirked

"I can't kill him OK" Dexter said forcefully immediatly regretting his actions. He had been short with her.

"OK fine" Hannah tried to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry I'm just frustrated, as much as a wanna be here with you my dark passenger really wants to be somewhere else" He had spoken without thinking, he found himself doing that a lot in front of Hannah.

"I'm sorry your dark what?" She was confused

"My dark passenger that's what I call my need to kill"

"Why?"

"Because its like this thing living inside me saying I have to kill not leaving me any choice"

"Your not a puppet of course you have a choice" Hannah tried to make sense of it

"Actually I don't" Hannah didn't understand she hadn't lived all this time with his need to kill.

"Come on Dex its just you, your the one that wants the arsonist dead and I don't blame you who wouldn't"

"Its not the same" Hannah just couldn't grasp it

"What do you mean?" She asked. There was a knock on the door but she told him to ignore it.

"I wanna understand this, how is it different" She asked again

"Because a lot of people feel like they want to kill somebody but I have to follow through"

"I follow through and I don't have a dark passenger" She said looking sweetly up at him

"You don't get it"

"I'm trying to but no I don't get it" She sighed

Dexter spotted a old man outside looking in through the window

"There's a man at the window" He told her

"What?" Hannah turned

"Hi banana" The old man said cheerfully

Hannah stood up instantly looking genuinely shocked "Oh my god that's my dad"

She looked surprised and a little scared. Not even when he had tried to kill her had she shown the least bit of fear.

Hannah nodded to her father to come round the back way.

Dexter stood awkwardly as Hannah greeted her father with coolness.

"Sorry, I knocked and nobody answered" said her father

"Its fine Dad" Hannah said

"So who's this" He looked at Dexter

"Dad this is my boyfriend" Hannah began

"Dexter Morgan" Dexter supplied shaking Hannah' dad's hand

"Good to meet you"

They all sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you I didn't even know Hannah had a boyfriend"

"Don't know why you would, I haven't spoken to you since" Hannah stared at her hands

"Go ahead and say it, since before I went to prison, Clint Mckay convicted felon, nice to meet you no need to get nervous, I got out on real good behavior"

Hannah asked what he was doing there and he claimed to have turned over a new leaf and was sorry for the pain he had caused Hannah. Clint said he had something for Hannah, a dolls house not much different from Astor's old one. After her dad had left Hannah told him the ugly truth behind the dolls house.

She seemed to think that he really was trying to change and Dexter supported her. They warmed up their dinner which had gotten cold and Hannah told him more stories about her father. He could see why she ran away with Wayne. He left a little later on to check up on Harrison. The next morning he drove into work. The arson specialist Phil Bosso had finished his report and was briefing everyone in the conference room.

He thought more about Hannah' unwillingness to believe his dark passenger. Phil was setting off his Lizard brain. Just as he was thinking about her Hannah texted him. She was going to meet up with Clint for coffee as Clint had requested yesterday. He wished her luck, unfortunately Masuka had seen a bit of his text over his shoulder and wondered who would be sending him hugs and kisses. Great just what he needed a co worker meddleing in his personal life.

He wouldn't quit asking about her and made some sex related joke which Dexter barely paid attention to and was about to tell him to mind his own business when he asked Angel

"Hey Angel, you know anything about Dexter' new girlfriend?" Masuka asked

"What Hannah Mckay?" It was Dexter' turn to be interested now

"Jamie told me" Angel said and Masuka smiled with glee

"My man" Masuka laughed high fiveing Dexter who reluctantly complied "Hannah Mckay that is so awesome" Dexter actually smiled at least somebody approved of his relationship.

"Excuse me but what is so fucking awesome about my brother dating a killer" Shit Deb had heard their conversation. "You guys heard Sal Price's recording Hannah confessed to murder" Deb finished

Vince however didn't care and neither did Angel though after a stern look from Deb told Dexter to be careful. This didn't put Deb in a good mood and back in Deb's office she still refused to give up her vendetta against Hannah.

Hannah decided to take up Clint's offer for coffee, she drove down to meet him at the diner near just over the road from where he was staying. She texted Dexter and he wished her luck. Hannah spotted her father who waved to her.

"Hey Dad" they hugged, albeit a little awkwardly

Clint caught her up with his life since prison. He had apparently been travelling around doing odd jobs for a while.

"So how did you meet Dexter?" Clint asked seeming genuinely interested

"Uh, he was one of the forensic analysts assigned to Wayne Randall's suicide" She said truthfully.

Clint's expression darkened at the mention of Wayne and she resolved to change the subject as quick as possible.

They chatted on, when she began talking about her flowers he seemed to take an interest and she offered to show him around the flower market. It was her day off and Clint agreed.

He really did seem different and she was enjoying her time with her father, something completely new to her. Hannah drove them to the flower market. He seemed amazed just as she always has with their beauty. Despite a mishap with his prounuciation which offended one of Hannah' colleagues they were having a good time. They spent about an hour there before Clint offered to take her and Dexter out for dinner.

Dexter was vetting Phil Bosso, turns out his Dark passenger was off Phil was just weird and had a alibi anyway. He followed him to the civil war re-enactment, something which he had never had any interest in whatsoever. He was glad when Hannah texted him to see if he could come out to dinner with her father.

He greeted Hannah with a kiss and sat down while Clint and Hannah told him about their day together.

Dexter' first warning bell about Clint was when he mentioned Crawfish farming.

Hannah didn't think much of it and was too excited at the possibility of her dad finally finding an honest way of work.

"Well I am excited for you dad and I'm proud of you" she smiled happily.

Dexter meanwhile was suspicious, he had an inkling that he hadn't changed and was a little worried about how it would affect Hannah.

Hannah offered to let Clint stay at hers to save money for his plans to open a Crawfish Farm.

Dexter informed him that he wouldn't be imposing and offered to bring by breakfast in the morning.

They continued the polite conversation and Clint asked about Dexter' work. He answered as honestly as he could and Hannah seemed pleased that he was getting on well with her father. They all finished their dessert and Dexter said he should get going. He hadn't told Clint that he had a son and Hannah made up an excuse to Clint about Dexter' sudden urge to dash off. Dexter kissed her goodbye and shook hands with Clint before leaving.

Dexter sent Jamie home and sat with Harrison going through arson crime scene photo's. Harrison had his face buried in his chest so he wasn't looking. After that he sang him a lullaby before putting him to bed.

Hannah set Clint up in her spare bedroom, she was feeling confident that she may be able to repair her relationship with him however she did miss Dexter and had grown accustom to him being their when she woke up.

She woke up early and greeted Dexter who true to his words had brought doughnuts.

They all got on well up until Clint mentioned he needed start up money for the Crawfish business and needed to find some investor's, Hannah.

He was a con man Dexter thought, a bad one at that. Hannah of course wasn't going to cave.

Dexter felt bad for Hannah, he watched her face change as she realised that her father had not in fact changed. Clint was insistent, telling Hannah to remorgage her house and swore at her when she still said no.

Clint left and Hannah looked disappointed, she seemed doubtful of herself.

"You think I was wrong telling him I wouldn't give him the money?"

"Course not" Dexter told her

"But I feel like I should help him out"

"Why?" He was confused

"Because he's my dad"

"The same Dad who almost let you drown who left you alone in a hotel for three days"

"He's trying to change" She didn't sound as though she belived it

"I doubt it"

"Look I know he's done some bad things but there is good inside of him as well"

Dexter's silence seemed to anger Hannah

"Oh so you've known him for what 24 hours and you think you understand him"

"I have a sense for this sort of thing"

"You and your dark, whatever...part of you" She scoffed

"That you don't think exists"

" Because it doesn't!" She shouted, she was wrong of course it exists how else do you explain all the killing.

Thankfully Dexter's phone buzzed, dispatch yet another arson victim.

"Gotta go to work, the arsonist again, look I'm just trying to help here"

"I know" she looked slightly guilty "I appreciate it, I'm sorry I'll be fine go" She kissed him goodbye and Dexter left to another crime scene.

Hannah sighed the nice feeling of yesterday slowly diminishing. She packed her van full of the flowers to take to market and hoped that the day would get better.

It seemed Deb had similar thoughts to himself when she told him of her suspicions of Phil Bosso.

"I know it will be the biggest cliche in the word the arson investigatior turning out to be the arsonist" About as cliche as the blood spatter analyst turning out to be a serial killer thought Dexter. "But, does he set anything off in your lizard brain" Deb continued

When he told her of Phil's alibi however she grew annoyed and angry at him for taking another case from the police. Dexter tried to get him to understand that he hadn't but she wasn't in the best of moods with him lately and stalked off without waiting for an explanation.

Since he had left Hannah' he had spent about a hour at the crime scene before he got a call from Hannah.

Hannah had returned from her morning at the flower market to find her greenhouse and plants smashed by her father's car. Clint was nowhere in sight. She just stood there absorbing the situation, unwilling to believe that it is real.

She needed Dexter.

"Hey Hannah"

"Dexter, I need you the greenhouse is in..." She was unable to speak clearly as she began sobbing and speaking very quickly.

"Hold on, slow down what happened"

"The greenhouse is destroyed and most of the plants, my dad drove his car into it" She breathed franticly.

"I'll be right there" Dexter said and went to his car.

Clint' pick up truck was smashed into the greenhouse. He caught sight of Hannah standing dispondent in the middle of the wrecked greenhouse and ran over to her.

"What happened?"

"I came back from the flower market and it was like this" Her voice had take over a cold detatched tone.

"Whoops...well I had a couple of drinks to take the edge off, I guess I might have overdone it a little" Clint chuckled appearing behind them next to his truck.

"You did this to get back at me for not giving me the money that you wanted" Hannah said her voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"Oh, talk about paranoid but then maybe you've got reason to be, must be a whole lot of people hate you for all the pain you've caused"

"How can you even say that to me"

"Playing mother nature here with your stupid little flowers won't even help out your own fucking father" Clint yelled

"Because I don't wanna help you" Hannah shouted back

"You got any idea what its like to be the father of the infamous Hannah Mckay, your a god-damn curse you ungrateful little shit"

Dexter chose this moment to intervene, his words had hurt Hannah and she began to sob.

"That's enough" Dexter said stepping in front of Hannah

"Stay out of this, its family business" Clint growled at Dexter. "You know you killed your mother don't you, she died of a broken heart after your spree with Wayne Randall"

Dexter supposed it was similar to when he found out that his father had committed suicide when he saw who Dexter was, what he had created. Both he and Hannah hadn't killed their parents but were responsible for their deaths.

"I'm sorry" Hannah sobbed tears flowing down her face visibly cowering

"Everyone would have been better off if I had let you drown that day at the pond" Clint growled

No matter what no parent whatsoever should wish death on their child. Dexter couldn't imagine any reason why he would ever wish death on his own son. He was a better father than Clint and he was proud and loved his son.

Hannah sobbed harder than ever and crouched down away from Clint. Dexter intervened he couldn't stand to see Hannah like this.

Dexter grabbed Clint by the throat and slammed him into his car. Dexter registered fear on Clint's face.

"Get out of here" Dexter stared into Clint' eyes "Now" The dark passenger taking over for a moment. Hannah got down on her knees for support gripping the and upturned shelf.

Dexter released Clint.

"Fine" Clint looked at his distraught daughter "I said what I had to say" he walked around to the drivers seat of his truck. Dexter watched him warningly.

"Well looks like Hannah' found herself another winner, you two deserve each other" Clint' departing words, Hannah let out a loud sob before he reversed out of her greenhouse.

Dexter turned to look at Hannah who still sobbing was putting one of the damaged plants back in its pot. He sympathised with her, she had made a life for herself and Clint shows up and destroyed it. He wasn't good at comforting people but was determined to make Hannah happy again, how she had been before Clint' had arrived. Hannah broke down further and dropped the plant on the ground. He knelt down behind her and gently stroked her arms. Still sobbing she leaned back into him, he wrapped her arms around her.

They stayed there for a few minutes Hannah quietly sobbing holding on to Dexter' arms as if her life depended on it.

"It' going to be OK" he reassured her "I promise" Dexter wrapped her up in his arms even tighter.

She looked at the damage and destruction her father had cause to her life and continued sobbing.

"Come on lets get you inside" Dexter gently lifted her up onto her feet and began moving to the house.

Hannah still held on to Dexter as they made it to the house. They lay together on Hannah' bed with her still sobbing into Dexter' shoulder. Eventually after about five more minutes the sobs had subsided.

Rita had sometime taken baths to relax during the time they were married, Hannah looked as stressed and upset as she could possibly be. He offered to run her a bath she accepted.

While Hannah was in the bath he rang Miami Metro to tell them he was taking the day of for personal reasons, he was surprised how he still had a job the amount of hours he actually worked each week was comical.

He then rang Jamie to ask if she could babysit overnight telling her that Hannah needed him to stay.

Dexter went outside to inspect the damage and began doing his best to help clean up. He was out there for about an hour, he was a neat freak so cleaning up really wasn't much of a chore.

Dexter cleaned up most of the plants and put a lot of the things back where they belonged. When he came inside Hannah had finished her bath and was now in a dressing gown, a new look for her, she thanked him for helping and they prepared dinner together. She had stopped crying long ago but she still was distant, her face red and puffy.

They got into bed, Hannah was soon fast asleep. She deserved the rest. Dexter lay awake with his arm wrapped around Hannah and thought about his dark passenger, Hannah was wrong it was real.

Dexter woke up before Hannah and made breakfast, his specialty pancakes. he didn't burn them this time. He ate a quick breakfast, he had to go in a bit earlier to make up for the time off yesterday.

"Oh wow" Hannah exclaimed appearing at the french doors. It was a sunny morning so they sat outside "You went all out" She looked much better from yesterday, not that she ever looked anything less than beautiful. She was calmer and happier than yesterday and Dexter almost envied her ability to put things behind her.

"Well you had a rough night I figured you could use a pick me up" said Dexter pouring her coffee and orange juice. "sit"

"You were right about my dad" She said

"I'm sorry I was" Dexter told her

"I feel like such a sucker, you know I don't fall for anyone's bullshit but when it comes to him I..."

"I get it father's can be complicated"

"I don't understand why I keep holding onto this idea that underneath it all he's a good person"

"Maybe because the idea that' he's not is too hard to take"

Hannah looked at him, listening intently to his words

"Well I just hope he's gone for good" she then smiled and laughed "You sure scared the shit out of him, that voice, hadn't seen that look on your face since you took me to see the snow" Dexter didn't know what to say.

"Is that what you were talking about your dark rider" Dexter chuckled at her

"Dark passenger" he watched her hide a smirk into her coffee cup "OK fine it sound a little silly when you say it out loud"

"No I get what you mean, you know you do seem like a different person so it makes sense that you would name that part of yourself" She gulped "Does it just take over" Dexter nodded

"Where do you go?" Hannah continued her questions "Does Dexter Morgan just disappear"

He was not a nutcase "No I'm still there"

"Do you hear a voice?"

"No not exactly its more like a need" Dexter looked back to her

"So it's just like a feeling" Hannah said

He didn't have feelings, or not enough feelings that a normal person had.

This conversation was causing him to examine his life, his code.

"Well I should get to work, unless you need me here"

"No I'm good" She smiled back to her usual beautiful self "I got pancakes"

Dexter kissed her forehead and smiled back at her before leaving.

Vince Masuka had come up with a fingerprint from the phantom arsonist, Dexter tested the print but no results came up. The arsonist's almost childlike signature at each crime scene gave Deb and Dexter the feeling that it was probably someone with a Juvenile record, those records are sealed so against Deb's orders Dexter during his lunch break went to the Juvenile records office and broke in when the attendant was on a lunch break. He found the evidence he needed Joseph Jensen.

His conscience as Harry asked him when he had first started using the word dark passenger to describe his darkness. Harry went on to tell him that he let Dexter believe in the dark passenger because he didn't want Dexter to blame himself for the need to kill.

Dexter realised that Hannah may be right. The possibility that himself, Dexter Morgan was responsible for all the murders, pain that he had blamed the dark passenger for.

Reeling from this revelation he returned to work and put in a good few hours however still not telling Deb about the arsonist's identity. After work he went home to see Harrison, Jamie was going to take him to the pool.

There was a knock on the door and to his surprise Clint Mckay stood there. It may have been a little naive of Dexter to think that Clint was gone for good.

Clint came in without permission and made a sexual remark about Jamie. He also seemed surprised by Harrison and still believed that his decision to nearly let Hannah drown was the right call as it prepared her for life. Clint touched Harrison' water wings as Jamie left. Nobody touched Harrison.

Dexter shut the door behind Jamie and Clint inspected his apartment in much the same way Hannah had done.

"What do you want?"

"Well Dexter I can tell you care about my daughter, I'm just here to find out how much"

"Get to the point"

Turned out Clint had been Sal Price's inside source and was threatening to give the police the name of a witness to one of Hannah' murders.

"So you gonna give me my money or do I send Hannah to jail" Clint provided his ultimatum

Dexter walked up to him slowly "Get out of here before you see my bad side" The Dark passenger spoke, or perhaps it was just Dexter.

"Hi" Hannah smiled as Dexter opened the front door to her house. It pained Dexter to have to ruin her good mood but he needed to know if Clint was right.

"We have a problem" Dexter said Hannah sat down sensing the importance in Dexter' voice.

"Clint came by to see me"

"What? what did he do" Hannah too like himself had thought they had seen the last of Clint Mckay

"He wants me to give him money otherwise he's gonna go to the police with the name of the witness to your murder of the councillor. Your room-mate Arlene Schram.

Hannah looked scared and even more betrayed. She took a sharp breath in at the name of Arlene.

"He was the person who had been giving Sal Price all the information" Dexter continued

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest in a steadying motion.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick, how can that be my own father"

Dexter's phone vibrated, Deb provide a momentary distraction. He decline the call.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all this but I needed to know that he was telling the truth"

Reluctantly Hannah nodded "Arlene Shram is the only person who can send me to jail, she saw me put poison in that councillors food, I'm gonna have to pay him"

"That's not gonna solve anything he's just gonna come back" Dexter reasoned

"Well I don't see any other option" Hannah said

Dexter was surprised by this and raised his eyebrows, Hannah looked like she understood where his thoughts were going.

"When other people have threatened you you have found other options"

She looked sullen "I can't, he's my father...I'm gonna call my bank" Hannah stood up and made her way to the phone.

Dexter was stressed and needed a kill so he tracked Joseph Jensen to his home and broke in. He found the evidence, his silver fireproof suit. He lay in wait for the killer.

Just like always he had Joseph strapped down in the usual manner. However Joseph seemed adamant that it was not his fault and this was the product of something from his childhood. It reminded him of Travis using god as an excuse.

He realised that he was using the dark passenger as an excuse to kill. For the second time he was unable to go through with the kill. However this time he didn't have sex with his intended victim on the kill table. He left enough evidence to convict Joseph Jensen and called the police.

He didn't have to kill, the code was wrong he didn't need to kill. Next stop his meeting with Clint who expected him to pay up the money. He met Clint at a parking garage, however Clint didn't know enough to run in fear the second he saw Dexter with his hunting clothes on.

He used M99 on Clint much like he had done with Hannah and shoved him into the trunk of his car. He drove to the marina docks and dragged him onto his boat.

Dexter used the plastic wrap from Joseph Jensen' house on the surface of his boat and wrapped Clint up. Dexter was honestly surprised that he had never done this before, using his boat as a kill room.

It took a few minutes for Clint to wake up.

Clint stirred "What the hell?"

"I realise this is not the best way to make a good impression on your girlfriends father, but I can't allow you to hurt Hannah" Said Dexter

"Oh please, I won't talk to the cops, I'll leave town I promise I'll never go near Hannah again"

"I wish I could believe you, actually I don't cause then I couldn't kill you" smirked Dexter

"Oh please you don't have to do this" begged Clint

"That's what I'm realising, I don't have to, but I want to, even though you don't meet my code I really really want to because unlike you I care about Hannah"

"You got the devil inside you boy" Clint looked terrified

"No I think its just me" Dexter smirked again and stabbed Clint through the heart. He quickly threw Clint' body overboard.

Whilst driving over to Hannah' Deb rang and didn't react thankfully to Dexter that he had helped them find out who the arsonist was. She seemed angry and refused to give into him. He hadn't done it so that Deb would leave Hannah alone he had done it for himself. Maybe this was the beginning of a new Dexter.

Dexter entered Hannah' house and spotted the money on the table.

"I got the money for my Dad, I left him a message he should be here soon" said a sad looking Hannah from the sofa.

"He won't be coming"

"How do you know?" Hannah asked

"I had a talk with him, I made it clear that I wouldn't allow him to hurt you any more, I think he understood"

"So he's gone" She sounded like a child at that moment

"He won't be bothering you again" Dexter thought that this was the moment when she must have realised what he had done, he doubted she could be fooled by his lies.

To his surprise she wrapped him in a hug and it felt natural to hug her back to hold her.

"Thank you" She told him.

"And you should know you were right"

"About what?" Hannah asked

"The dark rider, he doesn't exist" Hannah pulled back to look at him "Turns out maybe you understand me a little better than I understand myself"

"I love you" Hannah said

Again this woman had surprised him, he thought about his response. Hannah was the only woman where saying the words actually seemed natural, real.

"I think I love you too"

Hannah smiled and caressed his face and brought their lips together for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dexter drove back to his house after spending the night with Hannah. He was now quite certain she knew that he killed her father. Their relationship seemed better now than it ever had been.

Jamie had spent the night at his apartment taking care of Harrison and looked like she had just woken up.

"Morning" said Dexter cheerily. Jamie smirked

"Spent the night at Hannah' did you" Dexter nodded "So when are me and Harrison going to meet her"

"Soon" Dexter told her

"Speaking of which who was that guy that came just before I took Harrison swimming"

Dexter looked slightly guilty but he couldn't lie about this.

"Hannah' dad, a real ass-hole, he drove his truck into Hannah' greenhouse, she was really upset"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" said Jamie

Dexter walked over to Harrison who was playing with is toys.

"Hey buddy" Harrison stretched his arms out to Dexter who lifted him up.

"I'll see if Hannah wants to come round after work tonight to meet him"

"Great, does Hannah get on with children?"

"I think so, I know she wanted children and suffered a miscarriage a few years ago"

Jamie gasped in shock

"She's been excited to meet him" Dexter smiled

"You look happy Dexter" Jamie grinned

"I am happy, I really am"

Dexter went to work and after visited Hannah at her home.

"Hey" called Hannah

"Hey...I know we decided we were going to spend the night here but I was thinking that you would like to meet Harrison, you said you wanted to meet him"

"Yeah I would" Hannah beamed

Dexter smiled "Great, I was just waiting until all that business with Isaac Sirko had ended so he would be safe"

"I understand, so are we going now?"

"Yeah sure if you want to" Hannah nodded

Dexter had told Hannah a little about Harrison before but spent the drive to his apartment telling Hannah all about him.

She never questioned his love for his son and smiled while listening to Dexter talk.

"My nanny is also going to be there, I thought it's time you should meet her if we are going to be together"

"What you mean now that you know this is more than a quick fling"

"Exactly" Dexter teased

She chuckled and shook her head

"Come on" Dexter said as he pulled up at his usual parking spot outside his apartment.

As they walked up to his apartment Hannah intertwined her hand with his.

"Hey Jamie" Dexter called opening the apartment door.

"Hey" Jamie answered sticking her head round the corner of the kitchen, she raised her eyebrows at Dexter when she saw Hannah.

"Hi" Hannah said stretching her hand out. Jamie walked over and shook

"Hannah right?" She nodded in answer

Harrison came round from behind Jamie and ran to Dexter.

"Hey buddy" Harrison looked at Hannah curiously "There's someone I've wanted you to meet for a while, this is Hannah" Hannah smiled when Harrison waved at her.

Dexter began cooking dinner for them all and refused to let Jamie help. She really was a saint such a help with Harrison. Hannah was preoccupied as Harrison was showing her all his toys, she started to play with some toy cars that Harrison gave her. Jamie fussed over Harrison with Hannah and chatted away.

Looking at her, so happy he wondered if they may just be able to be together. He had known for weeks that he wanted Hannah in his life, wanted her to fit with his family. She fit perfectly with everybody, hell even Angel and Masuka approved and they both knew she was a killer and now Harrison was getting on great with her. Only Deb. The only hurdle.

Over dinner Jamie continued to ask Hannah about her job, Hannah answered honestly telling Jamie almost all of the information the had told him when they were what, courting, stalking.

"Dexter told me that you've had a bit of damage to your greenhouse. Hannah was surprised that Dexter had told his Nanny.

"Yeah it's all fixed up now though, Dexter was a great help even if he doesn't know a thing about flowers" Hannah teased Dexter rolled his eyes

"Well I for one am glad your flowers have made an appearance here. Brightens up the place so much and Harrison likes them" said Jamie

"Good to know" Hannah beamed at Harrison who was sitting across from her.

The conversation shifted more to Jamie for the next few minutes but then Jamie threw a curveball by mentioning Hannah' father.

"He was here, with Harrison and Jamie...I'm sorry Dexter I didn't realise you should have said" Hannah was shocked

"Hey" Dexter gripped her hand "It's fine he's gone now"

Hannah gave him a knowing look and smirked a little when Dexter looked away.

"So are we calling that a successful first meeting?" Asked Hannah as they walked to Dexter's car to drive back to Hannah'.

"Definitely" Dexter kissed her cheek

"You've got a great kid there" She said wistfully

"I know"

Dexter lay awake watching Hannah he was certain he loved this woman, she was perfect. The next morning he sat at the outside table watching Hannah work.

He had never thought much about the future, he had always expected the killing to catch up to him eventually whether it be in handcuffs or a body bag. He of course had brief dreams of the future such as when Rita was alive he had thought that he might be able to stop killing. Then of course with Lumen and he had dreamed that they could be together and he could be loved for who he was.

However now with Hannah was the closest he had ever come to his dream.

He always thought it would be difficult giving up killing that the need, the Dark Passenger would never let him go. He never question that he would have a say in it, a choice. Hannah had helped him realise that there wasn't any Dark Passenger only him and in Dexter' world it was ultimately his decision on who lives and who dies.

Hannah knew every side of him and still loved him, she had wanted a family and seemed happy to take on his son. He shut his eyes for a moment and pictured it, and older version of himself, if he was still killed people or not it didn't matter. He was content to watch Hannah who had grown old like him but was still extremely beautiful. An 18 year old Harrison waved goodbye looking strong and healthy, witnessing his mother' murder hadn't affected him like it had Dexter. Hannah walked over and kissed him passionately.

Genuinely smiling he moved over to her and just like in his dream she kissed him.

His phone vibrated and snapped him out of his blissful daze. The final member Hector Estrada of the three men who murdered his mother had been granted a parole hearing. He hadn't even thought about his mother in so long it came a quite a shock. He sat down heavily.

Hannah looked at him, he didn't hesitate he told her the truth.

"What about the other's?" Hannah asked

Dexter leaned back and smirked slightly "Dead, Estrada' the last survivor"

Hannah smiled "I'm sure you'll have something to say about that, look at it this way maybe it's the universe giving you a Christmas present.

"No one but you would see it that way" Dexter kissed her forehead

The quickly made his way over to see Estrada' hearing.

To his surprise he got a call from former Captain Tom Matthews who gave him the debrief on the Reinvigorated Bay Harbour Butcher Investigation with Dashing Dexter Morgan as the prime suspect.

Laguerta knew far more than he imagined, to try to delay the investigation he lied about seeing Doakes' boat. He left Matthews and started to formulate a plan to frame Doakes' once and for all. Him and Deb went to take Harrison to see Santa and Dexter told her about the conversation with Matthew's. Deb offered to plant the vital piece of evidence to frame doake in his belongings which were in Laguerta' house.

Hannah was relaxing, just taking care of the plants now and then, no flower market today just waiting until Dexter got home from work. He seemed happier than he had ever been with her. So was she meeting Harrison had been incredible yet also terrible, a reminder of the life that was subtracted but maybe Harrison and Dexter were added to her life. She could easily see the love he had for his son, emotions which he never seemed to show were present whenever he talked about Harrison. She was reminded how surprised she was when she found out Dexter had a son. Not that it seemed ridiculous, but that he seemed like a different person on the beach telling her about his child and step children. Over course Dexter was a great father and much better than the one she had.

Hannah' phone rang. Arlene, she had spoken to her off and on over the years. They were friends in a way, bonded by the terror of that councillor, still Arlene was the only person in the world who could put her in Jail. Arlene was hysterical, Hannah quickly realised who the bitch cop was but couldn't work out how Deb found out about Arlene.

A short drive to the local Christmas tree sale and she met Arlene. Who said she had never told anyone about the councillor. And she believed her, then it must have been Clint. But Dexter killed him she was sure of it, she saw it in his eyes.

Arlene's children were used as leverage, a good a friend as Arlene had been she was unstable and Hannah knew she had to do something, Dexter would have to understand.

"That Detective's gonna come back, she' not gonna let up"

"I'm gonna figure something out, you just have to stay strong OK"

She texted Dexter for help with the Christmas Tree. It all seemed terribly domestic, yet oddly perfect and when Dexter held her in his arms and excitedly told her of his plans for their future together the word to describe it was perfect, where she wanted to be, always.

Dexter had convinced her to give Deb a chance, she didn't want to hurt her but she had to protect herself.

Later that night when Dexter had returned home to be with Harrison she drove over to Deb' house in her van.

"Dexter is happy and I know him well enough to understand that this is a pretty big deal, he's been through a lot of trouble, a lot of pain" Hannah pleaded with Deb to leave her and Dexter alone

"I can't deny that" Deb agreed

"I think for the first time in a really long time he is looking forward to the future, he talks about it, about me and him together and I think that Dexter could be a whole lot happier if we could find some common ground"

"For Dexter' sake"

"Yeah"

"He really does seem to like having you around"

"I love him and I know that you do too" Hannah said

"Yeah you bet I do"

"Can't we work out our issues"

"I think we can" Deb said but Hannah wasn't sure she would back off "It's because I love Dexter that I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect him from you, I'm not gonna give up until your murdering ass is behind bars for good, that's how we're gonna work out our issues, but hey thanks for stopping by" Deb finished defiantly

Hannah sighed knowing she would have to do something Dexter would hate, she wouldn't tell him. She had to be smart, to deceive Dexter.

Dexter was visiting Tom Matthews, who was apologetic for this whole mess with Dexter as the prime suspect and inadvertently confirmed that Dexter' plan had gone perfectly.

After he rang Deb and told her the good news. Back to his extra curricular activities.

Dexter had a notion in his head that by ending Estrada' life, the man who caused him to be this way, that maybe he might just be able to hang up his knives for good. He could start the rest of his life, with Hannah and Harrison. His dream was looking closer and closer each day.

Hannah snuck into Deb' house just after she left for a run. She took a cue from Dexter and wore gloves. It was amazing how few people lock the sliding windows. She stepped inside Deb's house. A fairly small house with the main selling point being the views and the position close to the water. She began to look through Deb' cabinets looking for a way to do this.

In her fridge she found a lot of bottled water similar to the one Hannah watched her drink from when they had met the night before. She also found a lot of Xanex, giggling she assumed this was Debra' way of coping with the truth about her brother. A plan formed a simple plan, crushing Xanex into the bottled water. Took less than a minute. Job done. Hopefully Dexter wouldn't suspect her and would think that she just overdosed on Xanex.

Dexter after learning Estrada' routine met him the next day, he offered to help get Estrada back in the Cocaine business, a eventually Estrada agreed. Feeling excited for this final kill, he watched Estrada walk away.

A phone call from Angel apparently Deb had been in a car accident, however it was all the way out of town. Dexter drove over as fast as he could, Angel greeted him and told his about the high amounts of Xanex in her system. When Dexter asked what Deb was doing out here, Angel wouldn't meet his eyes and told him that she was meeting Arlene about being a witness in a murder committed by Hannah Mckay. Dexter was angry now, why didn't Deb just back off, every body accepted Hannah and Deb had no proof and yet still went on this witch hunt after Hannah. Oh yes of course Deb was "in love" with him that insane notion made Dexter sick to the stomach.

He waited patiently until Deb woke up. Deb believed it was Hannah who tried to poison her, Dexter wouldn't believe her but even he had to admit that there was evidence against her. Dexter assumed Deb had taken too many Xanex and felt slightly guilty as he was the main reason she was taking them.

Reluctantly he scoured Deb's house for clues of any foul play and to his dismay he found a blond hair. Further proof against Hannah. Next he visited impound to inspect Deb's car and tested the water bottle for Xanex. He wouldn't do anything until he had absolute proof, the water test would take about a day.

Dexter drove home and was honestly surprised to see Hannah whom he remembered had come around for Christmas eve with his family. Everything with Deb and Estrada had distracted him.

"Dexter hey, I was worried about you" Hannah asked greeting him with a hug

Harrison came around the corner with Jamie and ran to him. Dexter picked him up and Hannah smiled at them. He was suspicious and tried to smile back he desperately wanted her not to have done it, not when everything was so good at the moment.

"How's Debra?" asked Jamie

"Yeah how's she doing?" said Hannah. If she really did poison Deb then she was a very good liar.

"She's fine, she should be out tomorrow" Dexter answered

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that" smiled Hannah

"Well I hope your hungry Dexter" Jamie said bringing food over to the table

"Uh I'll just go and get changed" Dexter passed Harrison to Hannah

He couldn't help wondering just how much he would have enjoyed dinner if Deb hadn't been in a car accident. It was perfect, Harrison seemed to love Hannah and he could see what a good mother she would have made. He was hoping so much for the test to come back negative and clear Hannah.

After Dinner they sat down with Harrison and played with him and his toys. He looked over to Hannah who handed him an early Christmas present. They sat on the sofa and opened it, a picture of the both of them smiling happily taken a couple of weeks back. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder and Dexter couldn't help but smile.

They soon left Harrison with Jamie and went back to Hannah' house.

"It's funny how we started off in Santa's Holiday Adventure and here we are Christmas eve together, a place I'd never thought I'd be with anyone again, much less you.

Dexter smirked "Thanks"

"I'm not saying this quite right, all the men that I've been with there has been a lot of running away, but when I'm with you I don't want to go anywhere" She walked up to him and whispered seductively "Stay with me tonight"

"No I can't I have somewhere to be"

"Debra?" Dexter shook his head "Estrada?"

"Good for you" Hannah smirked "I know he's been someone you wanted for a long time"

"Someone I'd thought I'd never get" Dexter smiled

"I imagine that will be deeply satisfying"whispered Hannah and pressed her forehead to his

This woman was perfect, he hadn't been in love, at least not like this before. Finally it burst from him before he could stop himself.

"When Debra had her accident she was heading to Arlene Schram' house" an awkward pause so he continued "She was hoping Arlene would give her a statement so she could arrest you, but Deb never made it there, she blacked out behind the wheel" Dexter looked into her eyes "Does this sound familar" Dexter said calmly

"Familiar?"Hannah breathed

"Sal Price, its what you hope would happen to him before you poisoned him"

"Do you think that I had something to do with Debra' accident"

"Did you?"

"I can't even believe you would think something like that" Dexter looked sheepish

"Say something" Hannah urged

"I know that you will always do anything to protect yourself"

"That would not include trying to poison your sister"

"You yourself told me that Arlene saw you put poison in that councillor's coffee"

"And I can't tell you how many time I saw Arlene shoot up, I was nervous about what she could do to me and then I went to see her and she's a mess, that any second year law student could discredit, she isn't a threat to me"

"But Deb is"

"Do you really think that I would be that stupid to try and poison the lieutenant of homicide, and to think that you wouldn't figure it out, wouldn't exactly bring us closer together now would it"

Dexter still stood there watching her. Torn between the woman he loved and his faithful sister.

"You know I love you right"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" Dexter answered truthfully

"I don't know if I believe you"

"You were at her house last night"

"I thought that if she knew how much I cared about you then she would back down a little"

"But she never will, what happens next week when Deb has a heart attack" Dexter fought back

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"If anything ever happens to Deb I'm gonna wonder if you had something to do with it" Dexter raised his voice for the first time

"Well that your problem your lack of trust, your inability to trust, god its like you have something deep down inside of you that you think is undeserving of love" She had a point there.

"Don't turn this back on me"

"Your the one accusing me"

"I know what your capable of"

"OK I'm not sure quite how to say this but, I've never made a mistake, if I had poisoned Debra then she would be dead and if you know me the way that you say that you do then you know that its true"

"Maybe it must have been all an accident" Dexter said, more to himself than to Hannah. He didn't believe that Hannah had tried to kill Deb from the start, and really did believe her.

"I know it must have been really scary to see here there in the hospital like that"

"It was"

"And it's understandable that you would try to make sense of a situation that doesn't make sense, but your doing that at the expense of this relationship"

"I'm not trying to...I" The last thing he wanted to do was to lose Hannah "I don't wanna lose you"

"I'm sure about you, 100% sure about you but you need to be able to say the same thing about me"

"I know"

"We could have it all, I think you need to figure out what it is that you want and what type of future you wanna have" Hannah said finally and walked over to the door.

Dexter took the hint and left without saying anything further. He knew what he wanted and that was a future with Harrison and Hannah as a family. And Deb's accident hadn't even made his change his mind about that. He now had no idea it was up to the lab report. His Christmas present this year would be for Hannah to be innocent.

For now Estrada time. He lured him back to the shipping container then quickly rendered him unconscious however not before Estrada got off a shot.

He quickly tied him to the table and began talking, he would relish this kill, maybe his final kill who knows?

"Who am I gonna be when your dead?" Dexter asked a rhetorical question to the universe

Just then Estrada revealed that Laguerta had pushed for his release from prison.

Oh my Maria Laguerta how I have misjudged you. A set up.

He swiped down the image of innocent young Dexter Morgan.

"Get up"

He cut Estrada free and held a knife to his neck as they ran away from the container, Dexter still in his kill gear. Unfortunately Estrada elbowed him and dived into the water. He watched as Laguerta inspected the container then slipped away unnoticed.

Back at his apartment after one of his worst Christmases to date Dexter recieved further bad news.

The lab results came back postive for anti anxiety medication.

"It was know accident, Hannah dissolved the pills into Deb's water, so that she'd pass out behind the wheel a problem in Hannah' life solved. Hannah poisoned Debra. It's not the future I had wanted with Hannah but maybe it's what I deserve" Dexter mused to himself

Feeling thoroughly depressed he forced himself to give Deb evidence on Hannah. Betrayal.

Hannah was busily working in her greenhouse when the time came.

"Your here" She said excitedly "So have you decided what you want"

"Yes" said Dexter despondently she walked up to him smiling "Hannah"

"You have to kiss me or it's bad luck" she whispered

Dexter looked up at the mistletoe and put all his feelings into what probably was their final kiss. She pulled away looking into his eyes, smile gone, confused.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry" whispered Dexter and he meant it

"Hannah Mckay your under arrest for the murder of Sal Price" said Deb appearing from around the corner.

Hannah looked back at him, heartbroken and shocked by his betrayal.

"You should have killed me" She said as Angel took her into custody.

He watched the cops take her away, real anguish on his face. The woman he loved the woman who he could have had a future with. All gone as quick as a flash.

And suddenly he was furious not just with Hannah but with Deb as well. If only she could have left Hannah alone Hannah wouldn't have felt threatened.

But he didn't blame either of them. Not even Hannah really. He had killed her father to protect her and he had done a lot of things to protect himself over the years.

A lone tear trailed down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dearly despairing Dexter returned home prepared for a few days depression. He missed her already and she'd only been gone a few hours.

Harrison greeted him which managed to bring a smile to Dexter' unhappy face, Jamie was lurking in the background eyeing him warily, obviously she had heard the news.

Dexter looked at the little boy in his arms and cursed himself for having to break Harrison' heart. During the week that Hannah had met Harrison they had formed a close bond, whilst before today the bond had been a source of happiness for him, a positive look towards the future now, It fell to Dexter to explain yet another mother figure disappearing from his child's life.

"Dexter, I heard the news, Angel rang me, I still can't believe it" Said Jamie breaking the silence

"Yeah I know" muttered Dexter

"Are you OK?" Dexter had been asked that same question by Angel, Masuka and Deb. His answer had always been a coolly uttered "I'm fine" However now he seemed to fully see the ramifications of Hannah in prison. And it made him very angry.

"OK, The woman that I love, who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with is in prison, probably for the rest of her life...OK? Yeah sure I'm fine!" Dexter yelled. Jamie had taken a step back. It suddenly occured to Dexter how few living people had ever seen his rage.

Harrison had run off into another room while Dexter was venting. Dexter held his head in his hands.

"I'm" Dexter began to make amends

"Don't bother, I bet it was good to get that out, I've never seen you like that before" smirked Jamie back to her usual self.

Dexter managed to calm himself down and assisted Jamie with some of the household tasks which helped.

"You should go home, have an night out or something" said Dexter

"You sure, I can stay"

"No, I'm good, we're good for now" Dexter managed to smile

Harrison had wandered back in after the shouting had stopped and now sat on Dexter' lap at the desk.

Dexter spoke quietly to him, unaware that Jamie hadn't left yet.

"I'm sorry buddy, that your mum died, that Lumen left and that Hannah is, well who she is. I couldn't change that"

"Hannah" Harrison looked around

"Hannah had to go away for a while" Dexter said in a detatched tone

"Why?"

"Because she did a bad thing" Dexter sighed

"I miss her"

"Me too" he leant down to kiss his son' forehead.

Jamie who was listening to the father son conversation had a new respect for Dexter, now smiling assured that they would be OK she left.

He had nearly been caught by Laguerta, he had underestimated her and that had almost cost him.

Estrada was on the run and now knew exactly what Dexter was and if he was caught then Laguerta would have exactly what she needed to put him behind bars.

He needed a plan, one which would completely discredit Laguerta. It took a couple of days for him to settle upon a plan, it was extremely risky and it involved getting himself arrested however the major drawback was that Laguerta would know that he was the bay harbour butcher. She had only suspected him before now but if he did this then he would reveal himself to her, of course she would look like a desperate crazy person and not be taken seriously.

"Miss Mckay we need you to change into your prison clothes please" said a guard watching her from the door.

She had just been through booking, Dexter' bitch sister Debra had interrogated her along with Sargent Batista. Naturally she clammed up at didn't speak a word to them before she asked for her lawyer.

They had taken her finger prints yet another swab of DNA and now she was preparing for prison. It was her arrainment in about five days before the actual trial which would be determined at a later date.

She was angry at Dexter for doing this to her. still she hadn't been lying to him, she did love him and she had thought that if Deb was out of the way then they could be together. She was honestly surprised that he hadn't killed her for what she tried to do to Deb. From the few months the had been with him he had always appeared sad to her, he didn't want to kill but he felt he had to and Hannah had thought that the problem of his dark, whatever had been solved, he had seemed so much more happier recently since the night when she told him she loved him. Since the night he killed her father.

Hannah finally stood up and put on the dreaded orange jumpsuit. She wondered how Dexter would fare in prison when that time came. Surrounded by so many people who fit his code. The guard at the door watched her remove her clothes and then put on the orange jump suit. Her back was facing the guard. She couldn't even be bothered to tell him to fuck off while she changed. Her face was now make up free and she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't expected to ever end up in prison, after her time with Wayne and her subsequent stint in juvie she vowed to never be as careless again. Now it was as if history repeated itself, being with the man she loved had gotten her in prison, again. She sighed and followed the guard to her cell. On the way they passed many inmates some of the men wolf whistled at her which made her cringe.

Her cell mate a slightly older woman than herself whom she learnt within the few minutes of their meeting that she was in prison for armed robbery. When Hannah asked why she looked confused as if it was obvious to buy meth of course. Hannah' head fell back into the pillow, there was no way she was in any way similar to this woman. It seemed ridiculous that she could be compared to this idiotic woman who had been so careless and get herself in jail. Damn Dexter Morgan.

Dexter began his plan a three days after Hannah' arrest and Estrada' escape. He knew that Lagurta was now tailing him most places similar to Doakes but she wasn't as obsessed as Doakes. After a couple of days fruitless searching for Estrada he visited the evidence warehouse at the edge of town picking up the evidence he needed for a reopened case which Miami metro was working but also stealing the evidence from Estrada arrest many years ago. Dexter took a bloody shirt and Estrada' wallet. Then making sure that Lagurta was tailing him threw them in a dumpster for Lagurta to plainly see. He then returned home to await his arrest.

He had never been arrested before. Well once when he lost his temper in front of a cop but never for anything as serious as murder before. There was extreme risk in this plan but Lagurta had almost caught him a few days ago the closest he had ever come.

Dexter felt it would be time to visit Hannah. He was completely unsure about her reaction to him now, a dream a life with her would now be nearly impossible he had betrayed her trust. There were many reasons for visiting he hope he could get answers and forgiveness but wasn't sure he deserved it.

They let him into the meeting area to wait for her, He watched as other families and spouses visited their inmate relatives and lovers. He often imagined what it would be like to be in prison to watch his family, his son, his colleagues to visit him. There was nothing he wouldn't do to be free of prison and to raise his son. He understood that Hannah felt she had to protect herself but he saw no other choice he had to make her see that.

"Hannah Mckay" A guard asked rattling the bars of her cell. Hannah got up from the bed to look at the guard.

"What do you want?"

"You have a visitor, a Dexter Morgan"

Hannah sighed, she knew he would be coming. When she thought of Dexter she felt so many emotions love, betrayal, even hate. However above all this she was curious to see him see how he was affected, surely he couldn't truly love her else she wouldn't be in this place. She nodded and followed the guard.

Dexter caught sight of her through the bars and a prison guard slid open the door for her. The usual smile she wore when seeing him was gone, as he had expected. She was make up free but that had no affect on her beauty, Dexter felt it almost amplified it. She approached and sat without a word.

They sat in silence for a few moments staring each other out, Dexter broke the gaze ashamed.

"You look like you've got some sun" Hannah began

"The boat" Dexter looked at her "They treating you well?"

"I get ten minutes outside, my cellmate seems nice she robbed a liquor store so she could buy some meth"

Dexter knew she would be angry and saw the signs and tried to placate her.

"Look you have every right..."

"You said that you loved me" Hannah growled

"I do" Replied Dexter without missing a beat

"Then why am I here?"

"You poisoned Debra"

Hannah looked into his eyes and knew there was no lying about it now he knew, probably did some forensic test to get proof.

"Because she was trying to keep us apart"

Dexter hung his head in frustration

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I dunno" she smirked "I dunno you could have just broken up with me"

"And completely freed you up to kill Deb, no"

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life behind bars"

"You left me no choice"

"You had a choice you were supposed to choose me"

"She's my sister"

"Jesus, I never stood a chance" Hannah sighed and stood up. Immediatly Dexter grabbed hold of her hand. A look of dispair she had never seen on his face before.

"Please don't"

Still standing she asked him another question "Why are you even here?"

"To see you"

"If your worried that I'm gonna tell people what you are then don't worry, you secret is safe with me"

"Is it" Dexter was surprised and thought she would use him to shorten he sentence somehow, and was touched. However he was also surprised just how little he had given thought to her ratting him out.

"I would never do that to you"

Why did the perfect woman for him still have to keep being perfect.

"I came here because I wanted, I needed you to know If there was another, any way to keep Deb safe I would have found it."

Hannah could see for the first time that he wasn't lying and he did love her.

She grinned a little as he hung his head when he found difficult conveying his emotions.

"I miss you" He said "So much"

"I miss you too"

"Your the only person in the world I don't have to hide anything from" He said shakily

Then as if he was talking to himself he said "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you"

"Dexter it's not too late, the only thing they have on me is that fucking pen, If the pen dissapears then so can we, we can go someplace where you sister can't find us, we could go to Argentina and be together always" Hannah voiced her dream to him

Dexter wanted that he wanted to be with Hannah again, but at the cost of his sister he wasn't sure he could do that, She had broken his trust as he had broken hers.

"I can never trust you and you know you can never trust me. We both knew it would come to this one of us dead or behind bars"

Hannah smiled "Yeah except I always thought it would be you"

"Sorry"

"Yeah me too"

Feeling that their conversation was over Hannah stood and Dexter followed.

She kissed him as passionate and ferocious as ever. A kiss with the man she loved, who loved her. Who had betrayed her. After a few moments she bit down hard on his lip, her little payback.

Dexter pulled away, hand went up to his lip it came away fingers bloody.

"Goodbye Dexter"

She walked back to the metal bars which the guard pulled back for her. She looked back to see Dexter staring at her blood on his fingers. While it may not make up for the betrayal she felt it was a start and at least she now knew that Dexter loved her. However her plan to get Dexter to get rid of the evidence was now halted she needed a new plan.

Hannah was allowed to make a call to Arlene who reluctantly and with a lot of pleading agreed to help Hannah. They formulated a plan where Arlene would pass Hannah some poison which Hannah she would get from Hannah' garden.

Still reeling from the meeting with Hannah Dexter went home and played with Harrison. Harrison started talking about Hannah again and Dexter sighed in truth he felt the same. He like Harrison missed Hannah. Jamie set Harrison straight then there was a knock at the door. Dexter was actually surprised to see Lagurta even though he had planned it. The events of the morning had taken up so much of his thoughts that he had forgotten out his plan. So the look of surprise when he opened the door was quite real.

"Captain?" Dexter asked

"Dexter" Lagurta replied coldly

"What are you doing here?"

"It might be best if you take Harrison to another room" She directed at Jamie

"Because?" Dexter feigned confusion

"I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Hector Estrada" The cop place handcuffs around his wrist behind him faster than he could think. This would be the first time he was arrested for a serious crime. This should be his worst nightmare, he should be biting his nails hoping for his plan to succeed however he felt calm.

Jamie tried to defend him but he placated her and asked her to take Harrison into another room. The last thing he wanted his son to see was himself being arrested.

Lagurta read him his rights and Dexter found it difficult to keep a smirk of his lips.

In no time at all it seemed he was at work only in handcuffs. Lagurta escorting him through the precinct, everybody looked in shock and confusion. He knew that someday he would be seen by his colleagues as a killer but not right now and he hoped that they would be able to see him as the victim after this. Angel and Deb began shouting at Maria but she held firm and took Dexter to the interrogation room. The last time he had been on this side of the table was when the FBI had asked about Rita' murder.

She asked a simple question "Where were you last night?"

He replied with his surgically thought through answer "Fishing"

"I didn't kill Hector Estrada"

"No, you didn't cut his body up into pieces, put it in bags and take them on your boat and throw them in the ocean"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Hector Estrada butchered your mother in front of you" It was difficult but he managed not to flash back to the shipping container and keep a straight face. "So why don't you start telling me the truth" Lagurta continued.

"I'm not the bay harbour butcher"

She then got out the evidence he had left for her, images of him dumping Estrada' bloody shirt. He told her it was ice in the bag she then corrected him.

"It was a shirt with Hector Estrada' blood on it and his wallet, your the bay harbour butcher admit it, you killed him like you killed all your other victims admit it your the bay harbour butcher"

He made up another crappy escuse.

"You framed Doakes, after I defended you against him you betrayed me, this department, everybody around you" Lagurta continued

Now time to play his card.

"Is that what this is about, your desperate need to believe that the James Doakes you knew or thought you knew wasn't a cold blooded killer"

"You don't have the right to speak his name" she growled

"Your so hurt, angry, scared" Dexter began

"He is dead because of you" Lagurta interrupted

"You were his partner, his lieutenant, his lover, if you couldn't see what was right in front of your eyes then what does that say about you"

"I swear to god Dexter I'm gonna nail you to the wall for what you've done, to the wall!"

Thankfully Deb stepped in it seemed Vince Masuka had found that the bloody shirt was taken from evidence and the wallet had Maria Lagurta' fingerprints on. Thank god for Masuka.

"You son of a bitch, you set me up" Maria growl angrily

"Can I go now" Dexter asked and Deb agreed

"He did this he is the bay harbour butcher he has to be" that was what Dexter heard before he left to go back home to see Harrison.

People stared at him when he left the room, he made his way to the elevator quickly. Lagurta stepped in, just the two of them. Looking at him with perfect clarity, there was no doubt in her eyes now she knew what he was. Dexter was quite sure he had thoroughly discredited her to the department.

"Captain" He greeted her

"Everyone else may have bought your little victim routine in there but we both know the truth"

"The truth is its been a very long day" He thought of Hannah how painful it was to see her in prison

"You set me up just like you did James, I'm sure you've already managed to kill Estrada which leaves me no chance to prove any of this, congratulations you've won again"

"I just want to go home and see my son"

The doors opened and Lagurta walked out "James always knew there was something wrong with you"

He remembered back when Doakes and Lagurta were dating, how at first he and Doakes had been fairly friendly towards each other. How a lapse in his act had put first founded Doakes suspicions in him.

A little later on Deb knocked on the door asking about Lagurta. Deb was angry at him for not only making Lagurta lose her career but saying those hurtful things to her to get a rise out of her.

"I wish it hadn't come to this but it was either her or me she almost caught me trying to kill Estrada in that shipping container"

"And who's fault was that" Deb reasoned

"Lagurta' the one who set me up"

"So you repay the favour"

"Would you prefer my normal method of conflict resolution"

"Not fucking funny"

"Look there was a problem and I solved it the best way I knew how its over" He hoped that would clear Deb's nerves.

"That's what you keep saying but what about Hannah"

Great Hannah again "What about her?"

"Well I assume she knows what you are"

"Yeah"

"Well her arraignment is tomorrow how do we know she won't use that as a bargaining chip to get a better deal"

"She won't"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's in love with me" Dexter though back to his betrayal of her and felt slightly sick.

"Pray to fuck your right"

Then Deb told him to take the day off tomorrow.

Soon after Deb left he started digging into Estrada's past and found a wife. He got her address and the next day he visited her, she was unhelpful but Dexter had a feeling, not a dark passenger feeling he thought that she could lead him to Estrada. He began to follow Estrada's wife.

A day after Dexter' visit was the day of her arraignment she said goodbye to her cell mate and was escorted to the court house by armoured police truck. Her only hope was Arlene Schram.

Hannah grinned when she saw Debra, the woman who drove her and Dexter apart.

"Lieutenant, what brings you here?"

"I'm the arresting officer"

"How's the wrist?" Hannah smirked

"Stronger everyday, how's facing life without the possibility of parole" Deb fought back

Smirk gone "Last time I checked it's innocent until proven guilty

"Well this is your last chance save yourself a lot of time and trouble and confess what you've done"

"I will if you will" Hannah whispered

"My concious is clear" Deb said

Hannah laughed "All that Xanex, my how you must have trouble sleeping at night"

"You don't know shit about me" Deb waved the guard escorting Hannah away

Hannah thought this would be a good time to mess with Deb, she didn't like Deb one bit because of the way she had gone after her.

"I know your the Lieutenant of homicide and you wear a big shiny badge and yet you know exactly what your brother is" Hannah smirked at Deb' conflicted face "Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone they wouldn't believe me even if I did, but knowing that you have to live with it is punishment enough, still I'm curious, how do you justify arresting me and not him or is the law just something that you make up as you go along, turning a blind eye whenever you feel like it or whenever Dexter is involved" Hannah was grinning, she was really getting to Deb she could see.

"Fuck you" Deb growled "You are a liar and a killer"

"But not a hypocrite" She smirked then the guard took her away into the courtroom.

She pleaded not guilty for the charge of first degree murder. The gavel came down and as rehearsed Arlene shot up screaming. As she was escorted from the courthouse she hugged Arlene on the way out taking the poison from her hand. A whispered thank you before shoving the poison into her mouth. Back in the armoured truck Hannah could feel the seizure inducing drug begin to kick in. She was sweating profusely and began to have trouble breathing. She hoped and prayed for this to work. Her back arched painfully then she fell on her back writhing around.

Dexter got lucky and found managed to find Estrada, his wife passed him a gun. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of a public park. He decided to pay some kids to distract Estrada.

Estrada. chased the kids out of the park right past Dexter' car. A quick M99 and plan complete Estrada captured.

Unfortunately it seemed as though Lagurta had found evidence inplicating Deb as a accomplice to Travis Marshall's murder. He assured her he would take care of it.

Hannah began to be aware of her surroundings but didn't move or try to move at all she could still hear the voices of nurses and police close by. She heard the noise of the privacy curtain being put up and tried to move her fingers. Full use of her body returned fast and she took the medical equipment of herself. As luck would have it she was only bound to the bed by plastic, not handcuffs. Even more lucky was the pair of scissors on the table next to her. She quickly chopped though the plastic and left the room. Luckily people were looking the other way in the corridor and she quickly slipped in to a unlocked empty supply closet. She found some doctor's scrubs and changed quickly and then left the hospital people didn't look twice at her.

Arlene was waiting at the edge of the car park, there were no security cameras in this car park they had planned this meticulously. Arlene didn't speak to her only nodded and drove off.

Dexter needed to find out what Lagurta knew about Deb. So while she was at work and presumably getting reamed for trying to frame Dexter, he broke into her house. To his horror he found warrants for his and Deb's GPS tracking on their mobile phones for the night that Travis Marshall was murdered.

Earlier on in his life he would have run, probably long ago but her wouldn't give up the life he has created. This once fake life was no longer that, not since marrying Rita having a son and falling in love with Hannah McKay. He didn't want to leave this life behind. But the alternative was to kill Maria Lagurta, years ago he had killed Miguel Prado for trying to kill Maria after she suspected him of murder. Now he was in the exact same position, maybe he had been too harsh on Prado.

He remembered something Doakes had said to him probably the first time Dexter had realised that Doakes was a threat.

"It's all a fucking act and I ain't buying it, your hiding something and one day I'm gonna figure out what it is, you are one creep motherfucker"

Dexter then took Estrada back to the shipping container where it all started, it was risky but part of his plan. He tricked Estrada into calling Lagurta to lure her to Dexter.

"Now this is a kill I've been looking forward to for a very long time, your the one who started this all so many years ago, should old acquaintance be forgot" Dexter told him

"Look I'm sorry I killed your mother alright" Estrada yelled

"Was it hard? Making the decision to kill her"

"Yes, yeah man it was the hardest decision of my life look I didn't want to do it"

"Your lying"

"She was a snitch it was a matter of survival her or me, come on it was 40 years ago why are we still talking about this"

"Well when we finish talking I kill you"

"OK,OK what else do you wanna know"

"Did it make you feel bad"

"I said it was her or me"

"Survival of the fittest" Dexter wondered aloud, Hannah' motto she had tried to kill Deb to protect herself, he was going to kill Lagurta to protect himself and Deb. Estrada killed his mother to protect himself. He was no different than Estrada. And he was now so much like Hannah his love.

Dexter continued "Killing you will be easy but I have another kill I have to do, not so easy"

"So why are you doing it man"

"To protect myself and my sister"

"Exactly survival, the normal reasons"

Dexter chuckled "The normal reasons, I've never killed for normal reasons , I used to think I was special a special kind of killer but tonight, I'm not "

"I hear you bro so what are you?"

Dexter chuckled again despair on his face "What am I?...I'm just a creep motherfucker"

Then he stabbed his knife into Estrada's heart.

Killing Estrada was supposed to be fulfilling, satisfying as Hannah had said. In reality it hadn't made any difference, Hannah was still gone. the possibility of the future he dreamed for was slim to none. He had hope he might be able to stop killing after Estrada but that looked doubtful now that he needed to end Lagurta' life. The first real innocent person he would kill. Hannah' dad, the man in the toilet the innocent man who he killed mistakenly were all creeps and assholes but this killing a cop a, beneath it all innocent good woman that made him a monster no different from the people he hunts.

Hannah had changed into the clothes Arlene had provided for her, and Hannah returned to the familiar apartment of Dexter her love. She didn't blame him for turning her in she realised, but the betrayal had hurt. She had put him in a tough position. Hannah stood outside his apartment. He wasn't home. She wondered briefly who he was killing tonight. She looked in at the life she could have had her dream life. She had only wanted a partner with the same goals the same dreams as her own. And she knew that Dexter' dream was the same, she couldn't be angry at him. She left him a Black Orchid outside his door. Before turning and walking away. She was not a 15 year old girl any more she would be smarter and more careful.

Dexter waited patiently for Lagurta, he heard a car coming and waited around the opposite side of the container. He heard her enter and he made his move. M99 again then he set about creating the crime scene. He would shoot Estrada in his stab wound and then shoot Lagurta to make it look as if they shot each other.

After setting it up just right he shot Estrada through the heart.

To his shock Deb had arrived and had her gun pointed to him.

"Deb"

"Oh god, Dexter" Deb was breathing fast

"You shouldn't be here"

"Why shouldn't I be here? What are you doing?" Deb's voice quavered

"What needs to be done"

"Are you gonna kill her?"

"You need to leave, I need to finish this"

"Dexter you can't"

"I can and I will"

"Fuck, jesus Dexter you can't do this"

"It's the only solution the only way to end this"

"No no no I can't let you go through with this"

"Shoot him Deb" Murmured a now conscious Lagurta from the floor "You have to end this shoot him"

Dexter picked up his knife but Deb now had her gun pointed at him

"Stop!" Deb yelled

"Do it Debra shoot him, do it shoot him, this is not who you are, your a good cop your a good person, your not like him, put him down" Lagurta yelled

Dexter saw a way out, one final redemption for him. He would give up his life.

"It's true, everything she said your a good person, Its OK" Dexter dropped his knife and held his hands up. "Do what you've gotta do" Repeating Hannah's words.

He saw know that he had gone too far, people would be better off without him. In hindsight he probably should have freed Hannah and gone on the run with her settle down away from people. Deb would be better off without the stress of the secret, Harrison would have a better parent, Deb would take care of him or his grandparents. He hoped he wouldn't ruin their lives or his life having to be associated with the Bay Harbour Butcher for the rest of their lives. And Hannah, his dream life with he was now gone so really what did he have left to live for.

Deb was crying "Dex"

Dexter shut his eyes awaiting death, completely ready. The gunshot made him open his eyes. It took a few seconds to realise he wasn't hurt and what had happened"

Lagurta lay dead.

He couldn't believe it. Deb broke down and dropped the gun, she ran to Lagurta sobbing and hugging her.

Dexter walked over and looked her in the eyes tears trailing down her face, rocking back and forth.

"I hate you" The words were barely audible but clearly heard by Dexter.

This was by far the worst thing he has ever done, he conceded. He turned good honest Debra into a murderer of an innocent woman.

After a few moments Deb grew despondent. He took Deb to her car then ruturned to clean up the crime scene from Debra's fingerprints and footprints. Luckily non of Lagurta' blood had got on Deb. They drove to the new years party in silence. The party would provide a perfect alibi.

Deb was in shock and silent. She left soon after the new year came in. Dexter stayed for a little while to make his presence known. Talked to Angel and Masuka before leaving and returninto to his apartment.

On his doorstep he found a black plant, it took only seconds for him to realise what this meant. Hannah had escaped. Dexter smiled. And wondered what he should do next. Maybe his dream wasn't as impossible as he thought.

The End

Thank you for reading. If Hannah features in season 8 then I will continue this story in the form of a new story when season 8 airs.

To anyone who is interested I will be doing my version of season 8 quite soon and as I love Dexter and Hannah's relationship it will involve them. However it will also be about the fallout of the season finale and will not just be happy. Anyway I hope you read it, Thanks again readers.


End file.
